Scars to your Beauty
by ma00333
Summary: Les cicatrices de la guerre ne sont pas toujours visibles à l'œil nu. Malheureusement pour Lavande, c'est le cas, et elle ne l'accepte pas. Quant à George, il n'arrive pas à se remettre de la mort de son jumeau, presque un an et demi plus tard. Pourtant, lorsqu'il croisera Lavande par hasard, il se mettra en tête de l'aider, oubliant peu à peu la douleur de son deuil …
1. Prologue

**Hello !**

 **Non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien de retour avec une histoire !**

 **Cette histoire est très particulière - déjà parce que je n'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire - mais aussi parce qu'en plus d'aborder un couple original et nouveau (voire inconnu), il aborde des sujets que je pense importants.**

 **George et Lavande ne sont pas mes personnages de prédilection, mais j'ai été forcée de constater qu'ils avaient de nombreux points communs : une cicatrice d'après guerre, et ils ont tous les deux perdus ce qui les caractérisait avant la guerre.**

 **J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez cette histoire !**

 **Résumé :**

Les cicatrices de la guerre ne sont pas toujours visibles à l'œil nu. Malheureusement pour Lavande, c'est le cas, et elle ne l'accepte pas. Quant à George, il n'arrive pas à se remettre de la mort de son jumeau, presque un an et demi plus tard. Pourtant, lorsqu'il croisera Lavande par hasard, il se mettra en tête de l'aider, oubliant peu à peu la douleur de son deuil …

 **Rating T qui passera sûrement en M**

* * *

 **But there's a hope that's waiting for you in the dark**  
 _Mais il y a un espoir qui t'attend dans le noir_  
 **You should know you're beautiful just the way you are**  
 _Tu devrais savoir que tu es belle telle que tu es_  
 **And you don't have to change a thing**  
 _Et tu n'as aucune chose à changer_  
 **The world could change it's heart**  
 _Le monde pourrait changer son état d'esprit_  
 **No scars to your beautiful,**  
 _Pas de cicatrices à ta beauté_  
 **we're stars and we're beautiful**  
 _Nous sommes des étoiles et nous sommes belles_

 **Scars to your beautiful - Alessia Cara  
** Des cicatrices à ta beauté

* * *

En ce début de mois de Décembre, George accéléra le pas. Il bifurqua à droite, et quitta le chemin de Traverse. D'un pas toujours rapide, il rejoignit l'Allée des Embrumes, et se dirigea vers le lieu de rendez-vous. C'était toujours là, devant une petite échoppe à la mine grise, que son fournisseur d'ingrédient lui donnait rendez-vous. Ça permettait à George d'obtenir quelques fois des ingrédients plus ou moins illégaux, afin qu'il mène à bien ses expériences pour le magasin. Il avait eu du mal à reprendre ses activités et la boutique, mais finalement, il s'y était résolu en pensant que Fred aurait été furieux s'il avait laissé tomber la boutique. Il ralentit et constata que son fournisseur était déjà là, visiblement avec un client. Sans hésiter, George s'approcha et tenta de voir le visage de l'autre client sous sa capuche. Avec étonnement, il découvrit une jeune femme blonde qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Il tendit sa seule oreille et tenta d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient – son fournisseur n'avait pas l'air ravi :

\- Brown, c'est quoi cette embrouille ? T'as encore une fois pas assez pour payer ?

\- S'il vous plait, j'ai juste besoin d'une petite semaine …

Le fournisseur soupira mais ne lâcha pas pour autant le sac en papier qui contenait la marchandise. Désespérée, la jeune femme supplia :

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de ce soin, s'il vous plaît …

Avant même que le fournisseur ne proteste, George s'avança et sortit sa bourse :

\- Je vais payer pour elle, donnez-lui sa marchandise.

Pas vraiment ravi, le fournisseur donna le sac à la jeune femme qui s'en saisi vivement, et il donna également sa marchandise à George qui le paya. Une fois le fournisseur parti, George pu enfin se tourner vers la jeune femme qu'il n'avait vu jusqu'alors que de profil. Vraiment, cette fille lui disait quelque chose, même s'il ne se souvenait pas de son prénom. Il remarqua immédiatement que sur le côté gauche de son visage, elle abordait de longues et blanches cicatrices, légèrement camouflées par un sort et/ou du maquillage, sans grand succès. Immédiatement, il comprit à qui il avait affaire. Elle portait les mêmes cicatrices que Bill, résultat d'une rencontre malheureuse avec Greyback, et il ne connaissait qu'une seule autre personne à avoir survécu à une de ses attaques : Lavande Brown. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour ne pas la reconnaître, parce que c'était bien elle, à n'en pas douter. Elle lui lançait un regard noir et hostile, si peu habituel chez elle, et il tenta de plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère :

\- J'espère que je vais pas me retrouver à Azkaban à cause de toi !

\- Garde ta pitié pour toi Weasley ! Je passerai dans la semaine à la boutique pour te rembourser.

Sans attendre, elle rabattit sa capuche sur son visage et fila. Mais troublé, George partit à sa poursuite avec difficulté. Elle marchait terriblement vite, et il avait vraiment du mal à la suivre, surtout qu'il ne connaissait pas bien l'Allée des Embrumes. Finalement, il la rattrapa quand elle atteignit le passage vers le Londres moldu :

\- Attend, Lavande ! Tu n'es pas obligée de me rembourser ! Vois plutôt ça comme … un cadeau d'un ami ?

\- Un ami ? Laisse-moi rire Weasley, je n'ai jamais eu d'ami, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer !

Le laissant perplexe, elle fila dans la ville moldu, lui échappant sans qu'il n'ait de moyen de la retrouver.

.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, George retourna souvent sur l'Allée des Embrumes, dans l'espoir de revoir la jeune femme. Elle ne passa jamais à la boutique pour lui rembourser la potion comme promis, et en dernier espoir, George tenta d'acheter des informations sur elle au fournisseur, en vain. Il ne savait ni où elle habitait, ni où elle travaillait, ni quoi que ce soit la concernant. Dépité, le rouquin n'avait aucun moyen de la retrouver, mais il demanda quand même à Percy de se renseigner sur elle au Ministère. Tout ce que le Weasley avait obtenu, c'était qu'elle avait été blessée par Greyback durant la bataille finale mais sauvée par Hermione in extrémis, et que depuis, elle s'était retirée du monde sorcier et ses parents n'avaient plus de nouvelles d'elle. Ainsi, la curiosité de George était piquée. Pourquoi avait-elle tout quitté comme ça ? Qu'était-elle devenue ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-elle eu l'air d'aller si mal lorsqu'il l'avait croisé ?

.

Cependant, la chance lui sourit lorsqu'un soir, alors qu'il avait fermé la boutique tard, il aperçut sa cape dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse. Sans hésiter, il s'élança à sa poursuite et la suivi à travers les rues. Finalement, il la vit entrer dans une taverne, et il entra à sa suite. Apparemment, elle devait être habituée de l'endroit, parce que l'homme au comptoir lui tendit une pile de journaux qu'elle récupéra sans avoir à retirer sa capuche, et elle repartit aussitôt. Mais George en avait assez de courir après cette fille, alors dès qu'ils sortirent du pub, il s'élança derrière elle et la hélant :

\- Lavande ! Attend !

Elle se retourna et sembla prendre peur quand elle l'aperçu, mais en quelques pas il fut à sa hauteur et il l'attrapa par la manche :

\- Ça fait des semaines que j'essaie de te retrouver !

Elle pâlit sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, et elle se dégagea violement de sa prise en crachant :

\- Je n'ai pas l'argent pour te rembourser …

Perplexe, il la dévisagea - ce qui la poussa à détourner la tête pour ne pas qu'il puisse observer sa cicatrice :

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça, je te l'ai dit, c'est un cadeau, tu ne me dois rien. Non, en fait, je voulais …

Il fit une pause et réfléchit. Que voulait-il en fait ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment, très certainement, comprendre. Alors il soupira et proposa :

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais prendre un café avec moi ?

\- Non merci, je n'en n'ai pas la moindre envie.

Sa réponse était sèche, mais elle ne déstabilisa pas pour autant le rouquin, qui insista :

\- Allez, on est en plein mois de Janvier, il fait super froid, juste un petit café pour se réchauffer !

Elle sembla encore hésiter, mais il lui adressa un sourire rassurant et finit de la convaincre :

\- Promis, je me tiendrais bien et j'ai même des biscuits super bons !

Elle soupira et il sut qu'il avait gagné. Il lui demanda si elle voulait aller dans un pub ou si ça ne la dérangeait pas qu'ils aillent chez lui, et elle choisit la seconde option. Il comprit à son regard qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait accepté d'aller chez lui. Elle se montrait méfiante, ce qu'il comprenait, mais elle accepta son bras quand il le lui tendit pour faire un transplanage d'escorte.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Je sais qu'il est très court, mais comme je ne suis pas sûre que vous voulez que je continue cette histoire, je préfère ne pas trop en mettre ...**

 **Pour la suite, je n'ai aucune idée de quand je vais la poster ...**

 **En fait, je pense que ça va dépendre de vous, est-ce que vous êtes curieux ? Cette histoire vous intéresse-t-elle ?**

 **Si oui, une petite review, que je sache que vous voulez savoir la suite, ou au contraire, que cette histoire ne vous intéresse pas ...**

 **Plein de mauvais sorts sur vous !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hello !  
**

 **Sincèrement, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de retours de votre part ! Et franchement, ça m'a fait très plaisir de voir que vous étiez aussi emballés par l'histoire ! :D**

 **En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a boosté pour poster le premier chapitre ;)**

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira aussi, et que j'aurai encore des retours positifs de votre part :D**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

Ils atterrirent chez George, et le jeune homme s'empressa d'allumer la lumière. Elle sembla observer l'endroit avec retenu, et il lui expliqua :

\- C'est mon appartement, juste au-dessus de la boutique … Fais comme chez toi, tu peux poser ta cape à l'entrée !

Elle s'exécuta en silence alors que d'un coup de baguette, il faisait chauffer du café sur sa vieille machine. L'appartement était de bonne taille, composé d'une grande cuisine ouverte sur un salon très chaleureux. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Lavande remarqua les nombreux cadres avec des photos de famille. De partout, il y avait des photos de Fred et George, et elle sursauta lorsqu'il dit par-dessus son épaule :

\- C'était notre appartement. Je veux dire, quand Fred était encore là, on vivait ensemble ici … Sa chambre est toujours intacte.

Elle se sentit désolée pour lui, mais ne décrocha pas pour autant un mot. Il ne sembla pas pour autant s'en offusquer, et il lui proposa :

\- J'ai des sablés de noël, des cookies un peu rassis, et aussi de la tarte à la mélasse, une préférence ?

Elle haussa les réponses pour toute réponse, et continua d'admirer la décoration. De son côté, George en profitait pour la regarder de dos. Elle portait d'épais collants usés, ainsi qu'une robe violette moldue, qui avait l'air d'avoir vécu. Elle flottait dans le vêtement, et il avait bien vu quand elle avait retiré sa cape à quel point elle était maigre. La fille dont il se souvenait – celle qui sortait avec son petit-frère – était mince, mais avait quand même quelques jolies formes typiques de son âge, ce qui n'était apparemment plus le cas. Ses cheveux étaient ternes, comme si elle ne s'en occupait plus et ne les lavait plus, et sa pâleur lui rappelait la sienne.

.

Il se râcla la gorge pour lui faire comprendre que c'était prêt, et en silence, elle vint s'assoir à table. Elle était très visiblement mal à l'aise, mais George n'en tint pas compte et lui servit du café. Elle hésita, et finit par prendre un biscuit. Pendant qu'elle le grignotait comme une petite souris, il en profita pour la regarder. Elle avait des yeux aussi sombres que le café, et la fossette quand elle souriait n'apparaissait plus. Elle sentit immédiatement son regard quand il observa sa balafre, et encore plus mal à l'aise, elle tourna la tête pour qu'il arrête. Il sourit et tenta de plaisanter en montrant son oreille mutilée :

\- T'inquiète, je fais aussi parti du club.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, mais elle resta de marbre. Alors qu'elle attaquait son troisième biscuit – elle avait visiblement faim – il en profita pour demander :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens Lavande ? Plus personne n'a de nouvelles de toi, tu as quitté le monde sorcier ?

\- Oui.

Il serra les lèvres, attendant qu'elle en dise plus, mais rien ne vint. Soupirant, il continua :

\- Tu travailles chez les moldus ? Pourquoi avoir quitté le monde sorcier ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? Est-ce que c'est Ron qui t'a demandé de le faire ?

\- Ron ? Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?

Elle soupira, partagée entre le soulagement et l'agacement. Elle n'était pas des plus agréables en termes de compagnie, mais cela ne décourageait pas le rouquin :

\- Tu ne veux pas un peu discuter ?

\- Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, et tu n'as pas l'air de le savoir non plus. Laisse-moi tranquille et oublie-moi, ça sera plus simple pour nous deux.

Elle se leva et attrapa sa cape, mais le Weasley ressentit le besoin de l'empêcher de partir. Alors il se leva et posa son bras sur son avant-bras. Elle le dévisagea, surprise par son geste, et se dégagea :

\- Laisse-moi partir.

\- Ok, mais je te raccompagne. Il est tard, il fait nuit et froid, je ne te laisserai pas rentrer toute seule.

\- Non merci, je suis assez grande pour rentrer toute seule chez moi.

De nouveau, elle détourna son visage quand il la regarda, cachant volontairement sa joue abîmée. Il soupira et insista encore, refusant obstinément qu'elle refuse sa proposition :

\- J'insiste, je te raccompagne. De toute façon, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

\- Et moi aussi, j'insiste, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me raccompagnes.

Elle fulminait, il pouvait le voir, d'autant plus que le ton de sa voix était très contrarié. Elle était trop polie pour lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la raccompagne, et il en joua :

\- Considère que c'est ta façon de me remercier pour l'autre fois, dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Face à cet argument, elle ne put protester plus, et accepta à contrecœur qu'il la raccompagne. Elle ne cacha cependant pas son mécontentement, lui lançant un regard noir tout en enfilant sa cape. Il la suivit donc hors de l'appartement. D'abord, ils quittèrent le chemin de Traverse. Ils passèrent dans le Londres moldu ensuite, avant de poursuivre à pied. La jeune femme lui jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il disparaisse à tout moment, mais malheureusement, il était toujours là. Ils quittèrent le centre de Londres et se dirigèrent vers des quartiers moins bien fréquentés. George cru que ce n'était que le chemin, mais lorsque Lavande entra dans un immeuble qui semblait en ruine, il dû se rendre à l'évidence : c'est ici qu'elle habitait. Sans l'attendre, elle s'engagea dans l'escalier qui grinçait, et monta au cinquième et dernier étage. Le Weasley la suivi avec difficulté, et arrivés devant sa porte, elle lui fit très clairement comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu :

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, tu peux partir maintenant.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que le Weasley se laissa faire, et essoufflé, il demanda tout de même :

\- Est-ce que je peux au moins rentrer pour boire un verre d'eau ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire autant d'efforts …

Elle s'apprêta à refuser – il le vit dans son regard – mais il ne se laissa pas démonter et la bouscula pour entrer chez elle. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas ce qu'il découvrit derrière la porte. Elle n'habitait absolument pas un appartement. Il s'agissait en fait d'une chambre minuscule, avec un matelas par terre, un bureau avec trois ou quatre vêtements, et un minuscule frigo qui semblait ne même pas fonctionner. Il fut stupéfait par ce qu'il découvrit, ne s'attendant pas à découvrir une telle misère. L'endroit était insalubre, et en regardant les vêtements, il constata également que ce n'était que des guenilles. Il ne reconnaissait rien de la Lavande qui était si coquette et pleine de vie à Poudlard, c'était comme si elle était morte.

Gênée mais très digne, elle attrapa un verre sur l'étagère au-dessus du bureau, et le rempli d'eau d'un coup de baguette avant de lui tendre en silence. Elle lui tourna le dos, faisant mine de plier et d'arranger ses affaires, mais il ne fut pas dupe. Elle souhaitait simplement se détourner de son regard, parce qu'elle se doutait de ce qu'il devait penser d'elle à ce moment. Elle ne voulait absolument pas de sa pitié ni quoi que ce soit de sa part. Finalement, lorsqu'il but la dernière gorgée de son eau, elle le poussa vers la sortie :

\- Merci pour tout.

\- Est-ce que …

Il ne put même pas lui demander s'il pouvait revenir lui rendre visite qu'il se retrouva à sa porte. Toute discussion semblait vaine avec elle et malheureusement, rien n'aurait apparemment pu la faire changer d'avis.

.

Lorsqu'il se coucha ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis un an et demi, la dernière pensée qu'il eut ne fut pas pour son défunt jumeau, mais pour l'ancienne Gryffondore. Il avait de la peine pour elle, parce que très clairement, elle ne méritait pas cette vie-là. Et il se demandait aussi comment et pourquoi elle en était arrivée là. Était-ce parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de travail dans le monde sorcier à cause de sa cicatrice ? Pourtant, Bill n'avait jamais eu ce genre de problème. Était-ce parce que ses parents l'avaient rejeté et qu'elle s'était retrouvée à la rue du jour au lendemain ? Ce n'était pas logique, quels parents feraient cela ? Il était perplexe et perdu, et il s'endormit avec la certitude qu'il en apprendrait plus et qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider.

.

Le Weasley attendit quelques jours avant de tenter quelque chose. En fait, avant ça, il avait décidé de consulter Hermione. Il savait qu'à l'époque, Hermione ne portait pas Lavande dans son cœur, mais c'était uniquement parce qu'elle était jalouse que la blonde sorte avec Ron. A présent, sa rancœur était passée, et elle vivait très heureuse en ménage avec son petit frère. Aussi, il lui donna rendez-vous au magasin après la fermeture, en lui précisant qu'il voulait la voir seul pour lui demander conseil sur un sujet sensible. Il n'était pas particulièrement proche d'elle, - il n'était proche de plus personne d'ailleurs, depuis la disparition de Fred – mais il savait qu'elle lui apporterait l'aide et la discrétion dont il avait besoin s'il lui demandait. Tout le monde semblait tout le temps prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui, comme si ça pourrait lui remonter le moral d'avoir perdu son âme sœur.

Il retrouva donc Miss-je-sais-tout après la fermeture de la boutique, et il lui servit un thé dans son appartement. Il ne dit rien durant un moment, perdu dans ses pensées, et finalement, avec douceur, la brunette demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu veux parler de la raison pour laquelle tu m'as demandé de venir ?

\- Ha oui, c'est vrai. Hermione, tu te souviens de Lavande Brown ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur elle ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, un peu déboussolée par les questions étranges du sorcier facétieux, mais répondit :

\- Bien sûr que je me souviens de Lavande, elle est assez … inoubliable. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Je l'ai revu il y a peu. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il lui est arrivé pendant la guerre et après ?

Dire qu'elle était surprise était un euphémisme, et elle réfléchit pour réunir ses informations, avant de lui répondre :

\- Il me semble qu'elle faisait partie de la résistance, avec les autres Gryffondores, durant la dernière année. Il faudrait demander à Ginny, Luna et Neville si elle était active, parce que je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur cette époque à Poudlard. Par contre, je … je me souviens très bien du jour de la bataille finale.

George hocha doucement la tête, attendant qu'elle soit prête à lui en dire plus. Pour tout le monde, c'était encore difficile de parler de la guerre et surtout de la bataille finale. George n'en parlait jamais lui non plus, à cause des horribles souvenirs de ce jour-là. Fred lui manquait tous les jours, travailler à la boutique était même pénible certains jours tant c'était difficile. Il avait même songé à vendre le magasin et tout arrêter, tellement sa joie de vivre s'était envolée. Mais finalement, sa famille l'avait soutenu, et il savait que Fred lui en aurait voulu s'il avait fait ça. Alors il avait repris le travail, même s'il avait perdu la petite étincelle de malice qui le caractérisait tant autrefois. Parfois, il discutait avec Fred comme s'il était là, et ça lui permettait de créer de nouvelles farces, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant.

Finalement, Hermione lui prit la main et la serra fort pour lui dire qu'elle était là et savait très bien à quoi il pensait. Il lui sourit tristement, la remerciant silencieusement, et la jeune femme raconta :

\- Je ne me souviens pas précisément de ce qu'il s'est passé. Juste, qu'à un moment, en courant, j'ai vu Greyback. Il était sur quelqu'un, à moitié humain à moitié bête …

Elle frissonna rien que d'y repenser, et poursuivit :

\- Il avait les mains pleines de sang, et il s'apprêtait à mordre quelqu'un. J'ai pas réfléchi et je lui ai lancé un sort pour le repousser. Il … il a percuté un mur et s'est ouvert le crâne. J'ai récupéré sa baguette, et j'ai vu … le cadavre de Colin Crivey … Merlin, c'était affreux …

Elle eut un haut le cœur, et George lui prit sa deuxième main pour la serrer et lui donner un peu de courage. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux à cause du souvenir, et elle continua :

\- Après, je me suis approchée de l'autre victime. Au début, je ne l'ai pas reconnue, mais elle portait son nœud dans les cheveux, celui qu'elle a toujours porté depuis la première année … son visage était en sang, et elle était à demi-consciente. Je lui ai lancé un sort pour arrêter le saignement, et j'ai envoyé un patronus à Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle vienne la récupérer. Elle avait besoin de soin, sinon elle allait mourir. Après ça, je ne l'ai jamais revue. Elle n'était pas sur la liste des … victimes, alors j'en ai conclu qu'elle était en vie et sûrement en convalescence. Quand est-ce que tu l'as revue ?

\- Il y a quelques semaines, sur le chemin dans l'Allée des Embrumes, et il y a quelques jours, je l'ai invité à prendre un café ici.

\- Merlin, comment elle allait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ?

Un peu embarrassé, le rouquin jugea bon de ne pas lui cacher la vérité :

\- Elle allait assez mal. Très sincèrement, je m'inquiète pour elle. Je l'ai raccompagné chez elle et … elle vit dans un taudis à peine plus grand qu'un placard à balais. Je ne sais pas, elle était terriblement étrange …

\- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé pour qu'elle … en vienne à vivre ainsi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je me suis renseigné grâce à Percy au Ministère. Elle a quitté le monde sorcier, et ses parents n'ont plus aucunes nouvelles d'elle depuis des mois. C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

Triste, la jeune femme lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire George ?

\- Je sais où elle habite. Je pense que je vais aller la voir, et essayer de l'aider. Même si elle n'en n'a pas envie, je vais faire mon possible.

\- Tu n'hésites pas à m'envoyer un hibou si tu as besoin d'aide ? J'aimerai beaucoup la revoir …

Fidèle à lui-même, le rouquin sourit :

\- Toi, avoir envie de voir Lavande Brown ?

La jeune femme sourit à son tour, un peu amusée :

\- De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Lavande n'était pas mon amie, mais je peux le devenir si elle le souhaite. Bonne chance George, et n'oublie pas de m'envoyer un hibou si tu en sais plus ou si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit …

Le jeune homme remercia sa probable future-belle-sœur, et il reprit ses activités. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il comptait faire, mais il allait faire quelque chose, c'était certain. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait actuellement dans la vie de Lavande Brown, mais il allait le découvrir et l'aider. Qu'elle le veuille ou non d'ailleurs, foi de Weasley.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre :)**

 **Je ne sais pas du tout si vous avez autant aimé que le prologue, mais j'espère avoir pas mal de vos retours (avis, commentaires, idées, suppositions ...)**

 **Encore une fois, je n'ai aucune idée de quand sera posté le prochain chapitre, j'essaie d'avancer l'histoire mais j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire ces derniers jours ... Enfin, dans tous les cas, je me dépêche de poster la suite ;)**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hello !**

 **Je suis vraiment impardonnable d'avoir autant tardé à posté la suite ...**

 **En guise de justificatif, il m'est arrivé pas mal de trucs : quelques jours après avoir posté le dernier chapitre, j'ai été viré. Sauf que je suis en alternance, donc si je perd mon boulot, je perd aussi mon année et mon école ... donc j'ai dû me battre pour rester dans l'école et trouver une autre alternance ! ensuite, j'ai enchaîné parce que j'ai été malade, mon papa a aussi été hospitalisé à cause d'un cancer, puis j'ai dû changer de ville pour mon nouveau boulot donc déménager, trouver un appartement, et il y a eu les partiels de fin d'année, la naissance de ma première nièce ... bref, beaucoup de stress et peu de temps pour écrire ...**

 **Mais heureusement, c'est beaucoup plus calme maintenant ! Pour vous rassurer, j'en suis à la rédaction du chapitre 10 ! Donc ça avance bien ;)**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite, malgré l'énorme retard de publication ...**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **I found solace in the strangest place**  
 _J'ai trouvé le réconfort dans le plus étrange des endroits_  
 **Way in the back of my mind**  
 _Du genre dans mon subconscient_  
 **I saw my life in a stranger's face**  
 _J'ai vu ma vie dans le visage d'une inconnue_  
 **And it was mine**  
 _Et c'était le mien_

 ** _SIA - Alive_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Il hésita un moment sur quoi faire. Mais finalement, comme le mois de février allait bientôt commencer, il eut une idée. C'est donc sûr de lui qu'il se rendit chez la blonde un soir, après le travail. Elle ne semblait pas être là, mais pas du tout découragé, il l'attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre chez elle. Il avait un plan, et même s'il devait passer toute la nuit sur le porche de sa porte, il le ferait. Heureusement pour lui, des pas dans l'escalier dépassèrent le quatrième étage un peu avant vingt-trois heures, et il se redressa et sourit de toutes ses dents.

C'est une Lavande fatiguée et pâle qui apparut alors sur le palier. Quand elle l'aperçut, elle lui lança un regard noir et l'ignora en insérant sa clé dans la porte. Mais pas trop surpris, le rouquin lui tendit le bouquet de fleurs qu'il avait :

\- Lavande, c'est pour toi !

\- Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? Je croyais t'avoir demandé de me laisser tranquille …

\- En fait, je venais t'inviter.

Elle l'ignora royalement, comme s'il n'était pas là, et entra dans sa chambre. Mais le jeune homme avait prévu le coup au vu de sa réaction, et il mit son pied pour l'empêcher de refermer la porte :

\- Lavande, s'il te plait …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Weasley ?

\- Juste t'inviter à dîner pour la Saint Valentin. Et en savoir plus sur toi. Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Je n'ai besoin de rien, alors laisse-moi tranquille !

Cette fois-ci, elle claqua la porte avec force, et George retira son pied pour ne pas le perdre – son oreille lui avait suffi. Il soupira, parce que ça avait été un échec cuisant. Mais il ne se démonta pas. Si ça n'avait pas marché aujourd'hui, ça marcherait demain.

.

C'est ainsi qu'il recommença le lendemain, mais cette fois-ci, avec une boite de chocolat. Quand elle le vit, encore une fois, elle l'ignora. Mais quand il lui barra le passage jusqu'à sa chambre, la blonde fulmina :

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Weasley ! Va embêter quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Alors accepte de venir dîner avec moi pour la Saint Valentin.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais dîner avec moi ?

Il avait remarqué qu'elle détournait à chaque fois la tête, afin qu'il ne voit pas la partie gauche de son visage où se trouvait sa cicatrice. Comprenant ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise, il répondit :

\- Je ne t'invite pas par pitié. Mais parce que j'ai vraiment envie d'en savoir plus. Mon invitation est en tout bien tout honneur, et elle ne t'engage à rien. Je veux dire, je n'attends rien de toi.

\- C'est gentil, mais c'est toujours non, Weasley.

Sans cérémonie, elle rentra dans son appartement et claque la porte derrière elle. Cette fois, George repartit en laissant la boite de chocolat sur son pallier. Elle lui avait semblé terriblement maigre sous son pull en laine, alors un peu de sucre ne lui ferait pas de mal, surtout que c'était pour elle qu'il avait acheté ces chocolats. Il repartit, toujours aussi déterminé à revenir le lendemain, pour obtenir une réponse favorable, ou au moins en apprendre un peu plus.

.

Comme elle s'y attendait, tous les soirs, lorsqu'elle rentrait du boulot, il était là devant sa porte. Il variait les plaisirs : un jour, c'était des bonbons, un autre des caramels, parfois même un gâteau. Et toujours, il l'invitait à dîner. Ce qui était incompréhensible pour elle, parce qu'il n'avait absolument aucune raison de le faire. Quoi, il l'avait revu par hasard il y a quelques semaines – et encore, il n'aurait pas dû la voir normalement. Que pouvait-elle faire si ce n'est refuser ? Lassée, lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, la jeune femme demanda :

\- Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me laisses tranquille ?

\- Accepte, et je ne viendrais plus t'embêter jusqu'au dîner.

\- Et si je n'en n'ai pas envie ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'en n'aurais pas envie ? Je te propose un bon dîner, à mes frais, avec une bonne ambiance et moi, alors pourquoi refuserais-tu ?

Elle le regarda, comme s'il se moquait d'elle, mais finit par secouer la tête d'exaspération :

\- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi j'accepterai.

\- Ok, alors propose-moi ce que tu veux ! Un pic-nic, une soirée aux chandelles chez moi, un vol à dos de dragon ! Ce qui te ferait plaisir !

\- Ce que je veux, c'est que tu me laisses tranquille !

Encore plus en colère que jamais, l'ancienne Gryffondore entra en vitesse dans sa chambre et verrouilla même la porte après elle. Elle détestait George Weasley, qu'il aille faire sa bonne action de pitié ailleurs, elle n'était pas volontaire ! Hors de question qu'il essaie de s'incruster dans sa vie, lui et toutes ses bonnes intentions à la con, elle avait d'autres choses à faire. Folle de rage, elle se laissa tomber sur son matelas, et finit d'engloutir les friandises de la veille. C'était tout ce qu'elle accepterait venant de lui.

Toujours aussi déterminé, il y retourna le lendemain. Cela faisait une dizaine de jour qu'il avait commencé à faire ça, et il lui restait encore des semaines avant la Saint Valentin, donc il avait le temps de la convaincre et de la faire changer d'avis. Sans un mot, il l'attendit, mais elle ne rentra pas à l'heure habituelle. Pas impressionné, il s'installa confortablement et attendit patiemment. Elle ne rentra pas avant trois heures du matin, et la vérité, c'était que le Weasley s'était endormi sur le pas de sa porte et que les pas de la jeune femme l'avaient réveillé. Il se releva, et remarqua immédiatement que la jeune femme avait les yeux rouges, comme si elle avait pleuré. Comme toujours, elle détourna le regard et l'ignora avant de rentrer chez elle. Même cette fois, George ne fit rien. Il avait vu quelque chose de terriblement troublant dans son regard. C'était exactement ce que lui avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait perdu son âme sœur : une peine sans fond, omniprésente et sans fin.

.

Sous le choc, il était rentré chez lui et s'était laissé tomber sur son lit. Pourquoi Lavande semblait-elle aussi morte ? Et pourquoi le repoussait-elle ? Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange et d'inexpliqué dans son comportement, et il avait l'impression d'être le seul à pouvoir comprendre. Mais au moins, il était décidé : de grès ou de force, il aurait une discussion avec elle. Lavande n'allait pas bien, et il était persuadé d'être le seul à pouvoir l'aider, d'une quelconque manière.

Il décida de lui laisser quelques jours de répits, surtout qu'il avait pas mal négligé la fermeture de son magasin ces derniers temps. Ron était venu lui prêter main forte à la boutique durant quelques mois, mais il avait commencé sa formation d'auror avec Harry, donc George devait gérer la boutique seul à présent. Il s'y était fait, mais quelques fois, c'était compliqué. Il voulait encore un peu réfléchir à la situation de Lavande, essayait de comprendre. Bien sûr, il échangea des lettres avec Hermione, mais elle ne semblait pas plus comprendre que lui. Elle avait quelques hypothèses, mais rien de très concret, surtout pour George.

Il revint à la charge un peu plus d'une semaine plus tard, avec un plan bien rodé. Il attendit Lavande devant chez elle, et lorsqu'elle arriva, il lui barra la route :

\- Lavande, on arrête de jouer. Tu viens dîner chez moi, ce soir.

Fidèle à elle-même, elle lui lança un regard noir et tenta de passer en force, mais il l'en empêcha :

\- Il faut que l'on discute toi et moi. Si tu n'acceptes pas, j'irai chercher tous les anciens gryffondors pour qu'ils viennent ici te rendre visite. Ne m'oblige pas à …

\- Comme si toi, George Weasley, tu pouvais être aussi méchant !

\- Détrompe-toi ! Je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à aller chercher les jumelles Patil si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu m'expliques ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

\- Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant, de savoir ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose ?

Demanda-t-elle en haussant la voix, désormais en colère à cause du jeune homme. Contre toutes attentes, ce dernier sourit :

\- Hé bien, je pourrais te le dire si tu acceptais de venir dîner avec moi. En tout bien tout honneur …

La jeune femme soupira et s'appuya contre le mur. Il ne la lâcherait pas, elle en était certaine, donc elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix. George était vraiment très pénible, mais il valait mieux passer une soirée en sa compagnie que de devoir le supporter tous les soirs pour une durée indéterminée. Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux, mal à l'aise, et détourna son visage :

\- D'accord, donne-moi cinq minutes pour me changer, et je te suis.

Le rouquin se retint de sauter de joie, mais sourit de toutes ses dents en la prévenant :

\- Si tu tentes de t'enfermer chez toi, je n'hésiterai pas à faire sauter la porte !

Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, et il n'attendit pas longtemps. De mauvaise grâce, elle ressortit avec un vieux jean troué et un gros pull en laine décolorée, et accepta sa main pour le transplanage d'escorte.

* * *

 **Voici donc pour ce chapitre !**

 **Promis, le prochain suit la semaine prochain, mercredi sans faute !**

 **Alors, vos avis ? A quoi vous attendez-vous ?**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello !**

 **Je sais que 'javais dit mercredi, mais j'avoue que j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps hier ... Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même !**

 **Et bonne nouvelle, j'avance vraiment bien l'écriture de cette histoire, et je pense même finir de l'écrire d'ici quelques semaines :D**

 **Bon, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Durant tout le repas – les plats de Molly étaient délicieux – Georges peina à faire décrocher plus d'une syllabe à la jeune fille, ce qui l'agaçait de plus en plus. Il avait beaucoup de patience, jamais il n'était sorti de ses gongs, mais là, il commençait à être à bout. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle n'ait pas envie de lui parler, c'était normal. Qu'elle soit réticente à l'idée de dîner avec lui, pourquoi pas, même s'il se savait d'agréable compagnie et qu'il n'était donc pas logique qu'elle ne passe pas un bon moment. Mais là, qu'elle se montre à ce point hostile, ça commençait à être insupportable. Merlin, il ne demandait pas grand-chose pourtant ! Juste un petit sourire, quelques mots d'explication, pas de quoi fouetter un dragon !

Il finit par craquer avant le dessert :

\- Lavande, on arrête de jouer. Je veux que tu me racontes précisément tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta vie. Depuis la bataille finale. Maintenant.

Étrangement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la jeune femme blonde n'essaya pas de protester ou de s'enfuir. Résignée et les larmes aux yeux, elle chuchota :

\- Je ne mérite pas de vivre … je me déteste, parce que je suis horrible. Et je ne veux pas qu'on voit à quel point je suis horrible.

\- Lavande, ta cicatrice n'enlève rien à ta beauté …

\- Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Je … j'ai toujours été une fille superficielle, et rien d'autre. Et on m'a enlevé ça. C'est tout ce que j'étais et on me l'a pris !

George la regarda se lever en tremblant, et il avait la gorge nouée au point qu'il n'arrivait plus à parler. Elle recula de quelques pas quand il se leva à son tour :

\- Ce que je suis devenue ? Une pauvre fille qui travaille chez les moldus pour ne pas que ses anciens amis ne la reconnaissent parce qu'elle a honte, et qui dépense tout son argent dans un soin miracle pour faire disparaître ce truc immonde ! Voilà Weasley, est-ce que tu es content, tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?

Le rouquin avait du mal à dire si elle était furieuse ou si c'était juste un sos, mais il était certain qu'elle était aussi bouleversée que lui. Quand elle fit un pas vers la porte, il la retint par le bras et lui dit gravement :

\- Dans cette guerre, j'ai perdu beaucoup plus que mon apparence ou mon oreille.

Il n'ajouta rien et la laissa partir en silence. Il n'était même pas en colère contre elle. Parce que pour la première fois, aussi insensé que cela puisse paraître, il comprenait enfin quelqu'un. Certes, leur situation était incomparable, mais pourtant, ils étaient pareils.

.

Leur confrontation avait sonné George pendant deux ou trois jours, qui continua de s'occuper de son magasin comme un automate. Quand il finit enfin par émerger de son état de stupeur, sa première réaction fut d'aller voir Hermione. Elle saurait lui donner des conseils utiles, et il en avait bien besoin.

Sans soucis, il la trouva à son bureau au ministère, et quand elle le vit arriver, elle reposa son dossier :

\- George, que me vaut ta visite ?

\- Il faut que je te parle de Lavande.

Pour plus de discrétion, elle ferma la porte de son bureau et afficha un mot pour ne pas être dérangée. Elle écouta avec attention son beau-frère lui racontait tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur dernière rencontre.

\- Et maintenant, je ne sais pas quoi faire … J'aimerai l'aider, mais elle ne voudra jamais …

La jeune femme brune prit un moment pour réfléchir, avant de lui conseiller :

\- Peut-être que la meilleure chose à faire, c'est juste d'être là pour elle ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait conscience de sa propre détresse. Peut-être que tu pourrais continuer d'aller la voir, et lui proposer de manger chez toi régulièrement ? Ça pourrait l'aider, en attendant qu'elle sorte de cette situation et reprenne sa vie en main.

\- Oui, c'est sûrement ce que je vais faire …

Il la remercia chaleureusement, et elle le retint avant qu'il ne parte :

\- George, quand Lavande se sentira mieux, j'aimerai beaucoup la revoir. Tu pourras lui dire quand elle se sentira prête ?

Le jumeau malicieux sourit et s'éclipsa sans dire un mot. Mais l'ancienne gryffondore avait remarqué à quel point il semblait investi dans sa nouvelle mission. Et à dire vrai, c'était agréable et rassurant de la voir ainsi. Depuis la mort de son frère, il ne s'intéressait à plus rien en dehors de son magasin, et le voir sortir de sa coquille faisait vraiment du bien. Elle en parlerait à Harry et Ron, ça leur ferait plaisir. Et elle savait aussi qu'elle venait de glisser une idée inconsciente dans l'esprit du sorcier : Lavande avait besoin d'un endroit décent où vivre, et il se trouvait que George avait justement une chambre de libre chez lui.

.

L'idée fit son chemin dans l'esprit de George, et dès le lendemain, il était devant la chambre de Lavande, attendant qu'elle rentre chez elle. Il était déjà tard, elle ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer. Et en effet, il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle se figea, avant de passer devant lui en l'ignorant. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait toujours pas envie de sa présence. Mais fidèle à lui-même, le rouquin la retint :

\- Lavande, attend. Je souhaiterai que tu dînes avec moi, tous les soirs.

\- Pardon ? Dégage Weasley.

\- Non, je suis sérieux. J'ai envie de passer plus de temps avec toi …

Elle le regarda comme s'il était un alien, mais il n'en démordit pas :

\- Écoute, quand F … Fred est mort, personne ne pouvait me comprendre. Mais je sais que toi oui. Alors j'aimerai juste que nous dînions ensemble. A l'heure que tu veux, où tu veux, et ce que tu veux. S'il te plait …

Face à son regard implorant, elle fut contrainte de céder – elle n'avouerait jamais que ses mots l'avaient touchée :

\- D'accord. Seulement le mardi et le jeudi soir. 22h30, chez toi, personne d'autre. Et tu me laisses partir sans me retenir si je le dois.

\- Ok, marché conclu ! A demain ?

Pour la première fois, elle lui adressa un sourire timide et acquiesça, avant de le laisser sur le palier de sa porte. C'était plus qu'une réussite qu'il avait rencontrée ce soir, c'était carrément une victoire ! C'était un premier pas, et il espérait vraiment que les choses se passeraient bien.

.

George passa sa journée à douter. Maintenant que Lavande avait accepté de venir, il n'était plus très sûr qu'elle le fasse vraiment. Elle avait cédé beaucoup trop facilement et endormi sa confiance, il n'était pas du tout confiant. Il prit cependant son mal en patience – il en profita pour inventer un nouveau maléfice malicieux – et attendit que ce soit l'heure. Après un quart d'heure, il finir par perdre patience et récupérer sa veste pour aller chez l'ancienne gryffondore, quand on frappa timidement à sa porte. Avec stupéfaction, il ouvrit à Lavande qui s'excusa :

\- J'ai fini de travailler un peu plus tard, désolée du retard …

Il ne dit rien et hocha la tête, compréhensif. Ils passèrent donc à table, et après cinq minutes de silence interminable, il finit par se décider à parler :

\- Bon, j'ai bien compris que tu n'avais pas l'intention de décrocher le moindre mot. Donc je vais parler.

Alors il lui raconta sa journée en détail, les clients qu'il avait eus, ce qu'il avait mangé à midi, les différentes idées qu'il avait pour de nouvelles inventions, sans oublier de détailler la lettre de sa mère pour savoir ce qu'il aimerait qu'elle lui prépare comme plats. Lavande ne disait rien, elle se contentait de l'écouter, mais il avait remarqué que quelques fois, il arrivait à lui arracher un discret sourire. Et quand elle partit, toujours sans décrocher un mot, il considéra leur dîner comme une nouvelle victoire. C'était le début, et il partait conquérant.

La semaine suivante, la routine s'installa entre eux. Lavande arrivait plus ou moins à l'heure, elle mangeait en silence et l'écoutait parler sans l'interrompre. George appréciait de lui parler, il lui racontait ses journées, son week-end, ses projets, et même si elle ne souhaitait pas prendre la parole, il savait qu'elle l'écoutait attentivement. C'était agréable, parce qu'il pouvait lui parler de tout sans filtre, et il savait qu'elle ne le jugerait pas. Et puis, Lavande était aussi agréable, à sa façon. Elle avait l'air d'apprécier chaque repas – même quand il avait fait cramer son gratin – et il avait remarqué qu'elle ne semblait plus hostile. Enfin, ce serait quand même mieux qu'elle lui parle, mais il n'allait pas lui en demander autant. Pas encore du moins. Il avait le temps, alors autant ne pas la brusquer.

Cela aurait pu durer encore un moment comme ça, les dîners tournant au monologue.

.

Un mardi soir, lorsque Lavande arriva, elle constata que George était d'humeur maussade. Contrairement à d'habitude, il ne souriait pas, ne tentait pas de faire des pitreries pour l'amuser, et surtout, il ne décrocha pas un mot. Ce fut le repas le plus silencieux qu'ils partagèrent, et cela mit la jeune femme profondément mal à l'aise. Voir George aussi sombre, c'était comme éteindre une lumière, et elle avait besoin de cette lumière.  
Comme à son habitude, elle se leva pour partir à la fin du repas, sans un mot. Mais cette fois-ci, George la retint par le bras :

\- Reste là.

Elle esquissa un geste vers la porte en bredouillant une excuse, mais le rouquin la tira fermement jusqu'au canapé. Mal à l'aise, elle détourna la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit sa balafre. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il vida son sac :

\- Je suis en colère Lavande. Je suis en colère parce Fred n'est plus là. Et pourtant, il me hante tous les jours. Je le vois partout, à la boutique, dans notre appartement, chez mes parents … Je suis triste, triste à en mourir. Parce que moi, je n'ai pas perdu qu'une oreille, j'ai perdu la moitié de mon âme, la moitié de ma vie ! Tous les matins, quand je vois ma tête dans le miroir, je me dis qu'il manque quelque chose dans ma vie. Avant, quand je me réveillais, il m'arrivait de me demander si j'étais George ou Fred, et ça n'avait aucune importance de qui j'étais pour la journée ! Maintenant, je n'ai plus le choix. Je suis George. Et toi Lavande, le matin, qui vois-tu dans le miroir ?

Complètement tétanisée, la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche en tremblant, mais aucun son ne sortit. Au pied du mur, face à la dure réalité de la situation, l'ancienne gryffondore n'arrivait plus à parler. Cela faisait déjà bien longtemps qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Et pourtant, elle avait une envie furieuse de lui crier la vérité, de lui crier tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais elle en était incapable. Et pour la première fois, elle s'effondra.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? A quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ?  
**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ;)**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, je vous retrouve avec un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Ce chapitre marque un premier tournant, est un peu plus long que d'habitude et surtout, est plein de rebondissements !**

 **J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **mh : merci beaucoup pour ta review, et oui, Lavande a vraiment un sale caractère, ça ne va pas être facile pour George ! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

George n'avait pas vraiment su comment gérer la situation. Durant le week-end, il était allé manger au Terrier, et ça s'était très mal passé, d'où sa mauvaise humeur. Ses parents insistaient pour qu'il retourne à Poudlard pour les célébrations du 2 mai, mais comme l'année précédente, il refusait. Revoir Lavande, comme tous les mardis soir, l'avait mis en colère – c'était le deuil qui le contrôlait – et il s'était emporté. Après ça, son ancienne camarade avait fondue en larme. Il n'était pas doué pour réconforter les gens, et il avait dû passer toute la nuit à essayer de la consoler. En vain, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir d'épuisement sur son canapé. Après hésitation, il l'avait laissé sur le canapé. Il aurait voulu la coucher dans le lit de Fred, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas tant qu'il y aurait toujours ses affaires exactement comme il les avait laissées.

Il s'était donc levé, fatigué, avait préparé un petit-déjeuner et beaucoup de café, et laissé une note pour sa convive, avant de descendre ouvrir le magasin. Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant, c'était que Lavande ne s'enfuirait pas et ne disparaîtrait pas définitivement. Anxieux, il dû attendre l'heure de sa pause déjeuner pour remonter voir si elle était toujours là. Et c'est avec soulagement qu'il constata qu'elle venait à peine de se réveiller.

Elle le regarda, un peu méfiante après la scène de la veille, mais il tenta d'apaiser la situation en lui servant un café :

\- Je suis désolé pour hier soir.

\- Moi aussi.

Il y eut un silence gênant, mais finalement, la blonde ajouta :

\- Je pense que je vais y aller …

\- Est-ce que tu travailles ?

Elle regarda l'heure sur la pendule accrochée au mur, et soupira avec dépit :

\- Vu l'heure, je suis probablement virée …

\- Parfait alors. J'aimerai que tu restes ici … Je ferme le magasin vers 18h, tu pourrais m'attendre ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ici ?

George sortit sa baguette et finit venir jusqu'à eux des cartons et des piles de papiers, tout en souriant malicieusement :

\- En fait, j'ai peut-être un boulot pour toi. Ce sont tous nos projets pour le magasin, des plans pour en ouvrir de nouveaux, des formules pour de nouvelles inventions, bref, toutes nos idées. Il faudrait les trier et les ranger. 5 gallions de l'heure, ça te va ?

Incrédule, la jeune femme accepta sans vraiment avoir le choix. 5 gallions, c'était une fortune ! Chez les moldus, elle travaillait pour 7£ de l'heure, là, il voulait la payer pour 25£ de l'heure ! C'était complètement insensé, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de refuser que déjà il était à la porte et lui lançait :

\- Ha, et au fait, si tu veux te servir dans mon frigo, ne te gênes pas !

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à réfléchir, et s'attaqua avec motivation au bric-à-brac du rouquin. Bien sûr qu'il faisait ça par pitié. Et bien sûr qu'elle ne méritait pas son aide. Mais elle avait besoin d'argent, et elle n'avait même plus assez de fierté pour refuser son offre. Alors autant faire ce qu'il lui demandait, et le mieux possible.

.

Content de lui, George ferma un peu plus tôt la boutique pour monter rejoindre son invitée. Lorsqu'il arriva, il constata qu'elle était encore en plein dans son travail et sourit en allant la rejoindre :

\- Tout se passe bien ?

\- Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu un désordre pareil de ma vie !

Le rouquin rit, et voyant qu'elle semblait profondément plongée dans sa tâche, il ne la dérangea pas plus. Il en profita pour préparer à manger, et lorsque le repas fut servi, il retourna la chercher :

\- Tu viens manger ?

Surprise, elle le regarde et loucha sur l'horloge. Il n'était que 20 heures, mais elle n'avait plus l'habitude de manger aussi tôt. D'habitude, elle travaillait encore à cette heure-ci. Elle hésita quelques secondes, et finit par se lever pour dîner avec lui. Contrairement à la veille, le jumeau n'était pas silencieux cette fois. Il lui raconta sa journée, et enchaîna directement :

\- Dis, je pensais à quelque chose … puisque tu n'as plus de travail, et que j'ai besoin d'une assistante pour gérer mes affaires, est-ce que le job t'intéresserait ?

\- Je … je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Je … George, comprend bien que tout ce que tu fais me touche vraiment. Mais ça me met mal à l'aise.

Il la fixa quelques secondes, et comme à son habitude, elle détourna le visage vers la gauche pour cacher sa cicatrice. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on regarde cette monstruosité, et George le savait bien. Il soupira et négocia :

\- Je ne le fais pas que pour toi Lavande. J'ai besoin de changement dans ma vie. J'ai toujours pas touché la chambre de Fred. Et je ne le ferai pas si je n'ai pas un peu d'aide.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, la jeune femme pâlit face à la responsabilité qu'il lui donnait. Incertaine, elle répondit :

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir t'aider. Et tu n'es pas obligé de vider la chambre de Fred si t'en as pas envie …

\- Je sais. Mais je dois le faire. Et ça m'aiderait beaucoup si tu travaillais pour moi, à la boutique.

Elle se leva brusquement, paniquée. C'était tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas : être dans le monde sorcier, qu'on la voit et qu'on la reconnaisse. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Déjà, accepter qu'il la voit, c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait du mal à accepter, donc elle ne voulait pas de ce boulot. Tant pis si elle ratait la chance de sa vie, mais c'était beaucoup trop dur. Sans attendre ou réfléchir, elle transplana. Elle détestait son taudis, mais au moins, là-bas, elle était sûre que personne de son ancienne vie ne la verrait. Personne, à part George.

Dire que le jumeau a été complètement sous le choc de la disparition soudaine de son invité, était un euphémisme. En fait, son cerveau avait même encore du mal à accepter et comprendre qu'elle s'était volatilisée, littéralement par magie. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il venait de lui proposer un super boulot, alors où était le problème ?

.

Dépité, il ne tenta rien le soir même. Il n'avait même pas la moindre idée d'où elle avait bien pu se volatiliser, alors il ne servait à rien qu'il parte à sa suite. Et puis, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il devait comprendre ce qui l'avait tellement dérangé au point de la faire fuir, avant d'envisager retourner lui parler.

Fidèle à lui-même, George se présenta chez la jeune femme dès le lendemain. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'évite, mais pas à ce qu'elle ne soit pas là. Il pensa qu'elle devait faire exprès, et rentra chez lui tard dans la nuit. Mais il ne se démotiva pas. Ainsi, il continua tous les soirs de l'attendre devant chez elle, en espérant réussir à la croiser et échanger quelques mots avec elle. A chaque fois, il croyait que ce serait la bonne soirée, qu'il aurait plus de chance que la veille, mais malheureusement, ça ne semblait pas se passer comme prévu. Dépité, il tentait de ne pas se démotiver, mais au fils des jours, c'était de plus en plus compliqué de ne pas perdre espoir de la croiser. Plusieurs fois, il tenta d'entrer dans son appartement, ou encore de lui laisser des mots et des biscuits, mais rien ne fonctionnait. Heureusement que son caractère faisait qu'il était borné, et surtout, qu'au jeu de celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps, il n'était pas mauvais. Elle ne voulait plus le voir ? D'accord, mais il n'arrêterait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait. En plus de cela, il rendait très souvent visite à sa belle-sœur, Hermione, pour se plaindre du comportement de l'ancienne Gryffondore. Ils discutaient tous les deux de théories expliquant cela, imaginaient des idées pour l'aider ou en apprendre plus sur sa situation. Mais c'était vain tant qu'ils ne pourraient pas de nouveau être en contact avec elle.

La patience de George était très réduite, et il fit des recherches que quelques jours plus tard. A son plus grand désarroi, il découvrit que Lavande avait quitté son logement sans prévenir, et que son propriétaire était très mécontent qu'elle soit partie sans payer le dernier loyer. Cela le surprit d'autant plus qu'il savait très bien qu'elle n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller, alors il se demandait vraiment où est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu passer. Il tenta de mener sa petite enquête pour trouver où elle travaillait chez les moldus, mais il fit chou blanc de ce côté-là. Il mit toute son énergie à tenter de retrouver la jeune femme, malheureusement, il n'avait aucune piste ni aucun moyen de la retrouver.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Jusqu'à ce qu'un après-midi, alors qu'il travaillait sur des futures inventions, il se souvienne de leur rencontre. Ils s'étaient revus pour la première fois auprès de son fournisseur d'ingrédients modérément légaux. Et s'il savait quelque chose avec certitude, c'était bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se passer du soin « miracle » que lui vendait son fournisseur. Oui, si quelqu'un savait où la trouver, ce ne pouvait qu'être lui.

Arranger un rendez-vous ne fut pas le plus difficile. Ce n'était pas compliqué de trouver un prétexte en inventant un nouveau besoin pour ses inventions, et très rapidement il fut contacté par son fournisseur. Comme d'habitude, le lieu était pas loin du chemin de Traverse, dans une ruelle sombre et peu arpentée par les sorciers, de sorte que l'échange soit discret. Le rouquin avait également prévu une bourse pleine, conscient que ce serait certainement son seul moyen de pression. Et cela fonctionna – avec quelques menaces bien placées. Deux jours plus tard, George ramenait chez lui une Lavande à bout de force, au point qu'elle ne protesta même pas.

Il l'avait retrouvé dans un squat moldu, avec ses affaires dans un sac à dos et serrant sa baguette de toute ses forces. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait là-bas, mais il avait dû utiliser de nombreux sorts pour pouvoir l'approcher. Ça l'avait rassuré, parce qu'au vu des protections qu'elle avait posé autour d'elle, personne n'avait pu l'approcher et donc lui faire du mal. Mais elle était faible – surement parce qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Quand elle l'avait vu, elle avait fondu en larmes, et l'avait laissé faire quand il l'avait pris dans ses bras pour l'emmener avec lui. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait, la prendre avec lui et la ramener en sécurité chez lui. Maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il n'avait plus l'intention de la laisser s'échapper. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle resterait avec lui, et il s'occuperait d'elle.

Une fois chez lui, il n'hésita pas et la déposa dans son propre lit. Elle avait besoin de repos après les jours stressants qu'elle avait dû vivre, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire tant qu'elle n'aurait pas repris un peu de forces.

.

Il la laissa dormir pendant presque quatre jours, lui apportant régulièrement à boire et à manger, et ne la laissant jamais très longtemps seule. Il la veillait nuit et jour, prenant régulièrement des pauses pour quitter sa boutique et remonter dans son appartement pour s'assurer que son amie était bien toujours là et au cas où elle aurait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Il remarqua qu'elle avait assez repris de force lorsqu'il lui apporta à manger le quatrième soir, et qu'il vit qu'elle était parfaitement éveillée. Elle dormait toujours sur le côté gauche, camouflant ainsi contre les draps sa cicatrice, mais il voyait bien au rythme de sa respiration qu'elle ne dormait pas, et il lui fit remarquer :

\- Lavande, je sais que tu es réveillée.

Elle ne répondit rien, et ne bougea pas pour autant. Le jeune homme soupira, pas étonné, et lui souffla en déposant le plateau repas :

\- Ne te sens pas obligé de parler. Sache juste que tu es la bienvenue chez moi, tu es libre de prendre une douche, de te servir dans mes placards et d'aller et venir à ta guise. Je souhaite juste que tu ne disparaisses plus comme tu l'as fait. Je …

Il s'interrompit brièvement, mais reprit :

\- Je me suis vraiment inquiété. Et je tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi. Alors s'il te plait, acceptes mon amitié et mon hospitalité.

Il quitta la chambre et la laissa encore une nuit dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas osé partager son lit avec elle, conscient que ça la mettrait forcément mal à l'aise. Et comme il n'avait pas non plus réussi à dormir dans celle de Fred, il s'était résolu à prendre le canapé. Ce n'était qu'une situation provisoire, et il espérait ardemment que sous peu, la jeune femme accepterait de reprendre la chambre de son frère pour s'y installer.

.

Et c'était comme si son souhait s'était réalisé le cinquième soir, lorsqu'il rentra du travail. Les cheveux encore mouillés – sûrement parce qu'elle avait pris une douche – la jeune femme se trouvait dans l'ancienne chambre de Fred, en train de ranger et de trier ses affaires. George lui avait laissé un parchemin, depuis son arrivée, pour lui signaler qu'il aimerait beaucoup qu'elle l'aide à vider cette pièce et qu'elle s'y installe. Visiblement, elle l'avait lu et avait accepté sa proposition. Il resta un moment contre le cadran de la porte, à la regarder évaluer chaque objet avant de soit le mettre dans un carton soit le reposer à sa place, avant de finalement se racler la gorge pour attirer son attention. Elle se tourna vers lui, et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Hypnotisé, il finit par rompre le contact visuel en demanda :

\- Tu veux manger ?

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, et ils passèrent à table. Comme ils en avaient eu l'habitude, le jeune homme passa le repas à raconter sa journée. Une fois le repas finit, ils débarrassèrent et la jeune femme hésita, avant de demander :

\- Georges, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

Il la laissa méditer sur cette phrase et rejoignit avec plaisir son lit, qui lui avait un peu manqué quand même. Il savait qu'ils étaient sur la bonne route, et c'était le plus important.

* * *

 **Voilà donc pour ce chapitre !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La situation évolue pour l'instant, mais à quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ? :D**

 **Je vous dis à mercredi prochain ;)**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Hello !**

 **J'espère que votre été se passe bien, même si c'est bientôt la fin ...**

 **Pour ma part, je n'ai pas eu de vacances donc je suis dans la continuité, mais j'espère que vous profitez bien si vous avez des vacances ;)**

 **En attendant, je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre, et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Le Weasley ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir que son invitée avait préparé le petit-déjeuner, et il s'installa à table avec faim. Ce qu'avait préparé l'ancienne Gryffondore n'était pas exceptionnel – des toast, des œufs et un peu de bacon – mais c'était toujours meilleur que les céréales qu'il prenait tous les matins. Alors qu'il lisait tranquillement le journal, Lavande prit enfin la parole :

\- Comment vont se passer les choses maintenant ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Comme il la fixait du regard, elle détourna machinalement sa tête pour cacher sa cicatrice si honteuse, avant de reprendre :

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux Lavande. Tu es libre de passer tes journées ici, tu peux cuisiner, ranger, ou ne rien faire, ou bien sortir, travailler … d'ailleurs, mon offre d'emploi tient toujours. J'ai toujours besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider.

La blonde sembla réfléchir quelques instants, et répondit sûre d'elle :

\- J'accepte de travailler pour toi. Mais à mes conditions.

\- Ok.

\- Tu ne veux pas connaître mes conditions ?

S'étonna-t-elle, surprise par la rapidité avec laquelle il avait accepté. Soupirant, le rouquin hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il l'écoutait, même si ça n'avait pas d'importance car il accepterait n'importe quoi pour ne pas qu'elle fuit :

\- J'accepte de travailler pour toi, mais je ne veux pas être payée plus d'un gallion de l'heure. Je choisis mes heures de travail, et je ne veux pas être en contact avec la clientèle, donc je travaillerai avant l'ouverture et après la fermeture de la boutique. Tout ce que je fais dans l'appartement – y compris dans la chambre de Fred – ne compte pas comme travail. C'est ma participation aux corvées de colocation. On est d'accord ?

Sachant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, le sorcier facétieux accepta sans réserve les termes du contrat. Et cela lui donna une idée :

\- En tant que patron, c'est ok. Mais en tant que colocataire, j'ai aussi mes conditions. La chambre de Fred est entièrement à toi, tu es libre d'en faire ce que tu veux, et tout ce qui est dedans t'appartiens aussi désormais. J'insiste pour que nous dinions tous les soirs ensemble, sauf si nous avons d'autres obligations, et si tu ne dors pas à la maison, je veux que tu me préviennes. Pas parce que je veux te surveiller, mais parce que je ne veux pas m'inquiéter pour rien. Et surtout, si tu as le moindre problème, je veux que tu m'en parles.

Dubitative, la jeune femme mis un instant avant d'accepter :

\- D'accord, mais je ne veux pas que tu reçoives de visites à l'improviste.

Le jeune homme savait parfaitement pourquoi elle ne voulait pas se retrouver nez à nez avec d'ancienne connaissance, et il n'eut rien à redire à cela. Tout était parfaitement clair entre eux, et il ne voulait rien de plus.

.

Ainsi, une routine confortable et agréable s'installa entre eux. Le matin, Lavande préparait le petit-déjeuner et partait travailler dans l'arrière-boutique. Comme George n'ouvrait pas avant dix heures, elle avait le temps d'être tranquille. Le soir, après la fermeture de la boutique, la jeune femme retournait y travailler quelques heures. Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'était pas pleinement satisfait du travail de sa camarade. Elle mettait tous les produits en rayon, s'occupait de l'inventaire et des stocks, et en même temps elle avait tout rangé et classé afin qu'il y voit plus clair dans ses idées et projets d'inventions. Durant la journée, elle s'occupait comme elle pouvait : elle passait beaucoup de temps à trier les affaires de Fred, mais elle faisait aussi un peu de ménage – George n'était pas vraiment une fée du logis -, tentait d'apprendre à cuisiner assez correctement pour les nourrir, et lisait tout ce qui trainait dans l'appartement pour faire passer le temps.

Leur fonctionnement faisait du bien à la blonde, et George le savait parce que tous les soirs, lorsqu'ils dinaient ensemble, elle parlait. Elle lui racontait ce qu'elle avait trouvé en rangeant, lui parlait de l'état de ses stocks ou encore, l'encourageait quand elle tombait sur un prototype d'invention intéressant. C'était motivant d'avoir une personne pour le soutenir, et c'était agréable de voir Lavande faire autre chose que de s'enfermer dans son mutisme et broyer du noir.

Après seulement quelques jours, alors qu'ils venaient de finir de dîner, George décida d'un peu tenter le diable – c'était sa spécialité après tout – et proposa à sa colocataire :

\- Lavande, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

\- Weasley …

Le menaça la blonde qui n'aimait pas ce genre de question. Un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres, le rouquin se leva et lui proposa sa main :

\- Allez, t'as rien à perdre, au pire tu peux transplaner dans la chambre de … dans ta chambre, et promis je te laisserai tranquille !

Sachant qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas accepté, elle soupira et accepta sa main. Ils transplanèrent devant un lieu moldu qu'elle connaissait bien – elle était passée plusieurs fois devant sans pour autant oser y entrer – et il lui proposa :

\- On peut voir un film. C'est dans une salle noire, personne ne te verra, et il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde à cette heure-là. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ?

La jeune femme hocha positivement la tête, et le suivi à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ils achetèrent leur billet, et s'installèrent dans la salle – ils se mirent près du mur gauche et George prit bien soin de s'installer à la droite de sa colocataire pour qu'elle se sente bien. Ils discutèrent très rapidement des inventions moldus avant que le film ne commence, et fixèrent l'écran dès le début de la séance. A vrai dire, ils furent tous les deux captivés par le film, bien que régulièrement, la Gryffondor jetait des coups d'œil discret à son vis-à-vis. Elle était tellement reconnaissante de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, et en même temps, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était toujours avec elle. Elle se dégoutait et elle était honteuse qu'il lui porte autant d'attention alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas. George était quelqu'un de bien, et il méritait vraiment d'être heureux et de retrouver le bonheur, mais ce n'était pas son cas à elle. Elle avait mérité son malheur, alors elle ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi la vie lui offrait cette nouvelle chance avec le Weasley. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir déjà essayé avec un Weasley, mais ça n'avait pas marché, alors pourquoi cette fois-ci ça marcherait ?

.

A la fin de la séance, ils décidèrent de marcher un peu, profitant du calme de la ville endormie. Il était suffisamment tard pour qu'ils se promènent sans croiser de monde, et c'était l'occasion pour Lavande de profiter d'être à l'extérieur à l'air libre, sans avoir à se soucier d'être exposée à la vue de tous. C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle travaillait de nuit chez les moldus : ça lui donnait l'occasion de sortir tard le soir et de profiter de l'extérieur sans être vue. Ils marchèrent un petit moment, mais comme à son habitude, le rouquin se devait de gâcher le moment parfait qu'ils partageaient :

\- Tu faisais quoi comme travail chez les moldus ?

\- Je faisais le ménage dans une salle de sport. A l'occasion j'étais plongeuse aussi dans des petits restaurants …

L'échange aurait pu se clore ainsi, mais George s'arrêta et osa lui demander en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu es partie de chez toi ?

\- Je ne veux pas en parler …

\- Dis-moi. Pourquoi étais-tu partie de chez tes parents ? Et comment tu as atterri dans le squat la dernière fois ?

Comme à son habitude, elle tenta de prendre la fuite en le contournant pour s'éloigner à grands pas mais il s'y attendait. Il la retint par le bras, et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle tenta de détourner son visage – toujours par réflexe pour cacher sa marque blanche – mais il attrapa son menton et la força à le regarder. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir autant de détermination et de colère dans les yeux du jumeau Weasley, et pourtant, c'était exactement ce qu'elle trouvait dans son regard. Et ça l'effraya, autant que ça la fascina.

Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme s'accrocha à son col et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres. Si George ne s'y attendait pas, cela ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de garder les idées claires et d'esquiver au dernier moment le geste maladroit de sa colocataire :

\- Lavande, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

Comme si elle venait de prendre conscience de la situation, la blonde se recula violement et fondit en larmes. Merlin, comment avait-elle pu penser qu'elle pourrait … ?

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en vouloir plus longtemps que déjà, George la serrait dans ses bras pour la réconforter :

\- Lavande, tu ne peux pas continuer de fuir si tu veux qu'on avance … Je ne peux pas construire quelque chose avec toi si … si tu ne nous donnes pas une chance. Et je ne veux pas qu'on aille trop vite. Toi et moi, on a besoin de temps, alors c'est ce qu'on va faire, prendre notre temps.

L'ancienne gryffondore ne dit rien et se contenta se rester serrée contre lui. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire, personne ne lui avait dit, et elle aurait parié que personne ne lui ferait un jour ce genre de promesse. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne voulait plus quitter ces bras. C'était l'endroit où elle se sentait le mieux au monde, le seul où elle pouvait oublier quelques instants à quel point le côté gauche de son visage était monstrueux.

.

George sentait à quel point elle commençait à être apaisée d'être à ses côtés. Et non seulement ça le rassurait, mais ça lui faisait du bien aussi. A vrai dire, il avait un moment pensé que la jeune femme serait un exutoire – peut-être même passager – pour oublier sa peine et la perte de sa moitié. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle était bien plus que ça. Il appréciait chaque seconde passée à ses côtés, la voir dans son appartement ou à la boutique, le matin au réveil, ou le soir fatiguée, qu'elle soit dans un bon ou un mauvais jour. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'était bien ce qui se passait. Lavande illuminait sa vie et il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir.

Il finit par transplaner chez lui pour les ramener, mais il ne lâcha pas son amie pour autant. Elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'il la souleva et l'emmena dans son lit. Comme par réflexe, elle lui tourna le dos, cachant la moitié meurtrie de son visage dans les draps. Le rouquin n'en tint pas compte et se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras. C'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient s'offrir pour le moment, mais ça leur suffisait amplement. Ils s'endormirent tous deux dans cette position, et ne se quittèrent pas de la nuit.

Le réveil fut d'une douceur sans pareil. Si la jeune femme fut la première éveillée, elle ne bougea pas pour autant. La chaleur que lui offrait le jeune homme était un luxe auquel elle n'avait pas goûté depuis bien longtemps. Elle n'avait aucune raison valable de bouger, alors elle resta là à en profiter. George se réveilla bien plus tard en bon dormeur qu'il était, mais il fut heureux de sentir son invitée toujours contre lui. Bien qu'elle lui fasse toujours dos, il savait grâce à son souffle qu'elle ne dormait plus. Et pour lui faire savoir que lui non plus, il caressa du bout de ses doigts son cou et sa joue droite, appréciant le grain de sa peau sous ses phalanges. Elle ferma les yeux, et soupira, avant d'avouer sans se retourner :

\- Je ne suis jamais retournée chez mes parents. Quand je me suis réveillée à St Mangouste, quelques heures après la bataille finale, je me souvenais de ce qui m'était arrivé. J'ai littéralement perdu la tête quand je me suis vue dans un miroir. Ma vie a été détruite ce jour-là. Les médicomages n'ont pas eu d'autre choix que de m'interner dans l'aile psychiatrique. J'ai passé quelques mois là-bas. Personne ne savait que j'y étais, et je n'ai reçu aucune visite d'anciens camarades. Seuls mes parents sont venus me voir, plusieurs fois, mais j'ai refusé de les voir. Le jour de ma sortie, ils étaient là. J'ai … je n'ai jamais vu mes parents aussi déçus. Ils s'attendaient à … je sais pas, peut-être retrouver leur petite fille adorée. A la place, ils ont eu droit à un monstre défiguré et dépressif. Je leur ai dit que je ne voulais pas rentrer avec eux, et ils n'ont pas insisté, ils m'ont laissé partir. Je crois qu'ils savaient que c'était trop tard, ils avaient perdu leur enfant pendant la guerre. C'était impossible pour moi de retourner dans notre monde. J'étais devenue horrible, et je ne veux pas qu'on me voit comme ça. Alors j'ai cherché un logement et un travail chez les moldus. Sauf que je n'y connaissais rien, et je n'avais aucun diplôme de leur monde. Alors j'ai enchaîné les boulots minables et toujours moins bien payés, et j'ai atterri dans la chambre que tu connais.

Elle marque une pause, hésitant à poursuivre, mais une légère pression de George pour lui faire savoir qu'il était toujours là et qu'il ne la lâcherait pas, la poussa à continuer :

\- Très vite, j'ai tenté tout ce que j'ai pu pour faire disparaître ma cicatrice. J'ai investi tout mon salaire dans des crèmes, des potions, et autres soins miracles, pour essayer de retrouver ma vie d'avant. Mais ça n'a pas marché. Les traces faites par les loup-garou ne peuvent pas disparaître, on reste marqué à jamais. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est revu, toi et moi. Je tentais un dernier soin miracle, mais ça n'a pas marché. Quand … tu m'as proposé de travailler à la boutique, j'ai paniqué parce que je ne veux pas qu'on me voit. Alors je suis partie. Et quand je suis arrivée chez moi, j'allais encore plus mal. Je venais de gâcher la seule chose bien qui m'était arrivée depuis la guerre, et en plus de ça, j'avais perdu mon boulot. Et j'ai aussi pris conscience que … je ne peux pas t'apporter quelque chose de bien. Je … je tiens à toi. Sincèrement et de tout mon cœur. Et c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu me retrouves. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. Tu mérites d'avoir quelqu'un de mieux, qui assume ce qu'elle est, et qui pourra te rendre heureux. Moi, je n'en suis pas capable. Alors j'ai cherché un endroit où tu ne pourrais pas me trouver. J'avais plus de boulot, ni argent ni endroit où aller, donc j'ai erré. Je suis tombée sur le squat par hasard, et personne ne m'a rien demandé. J'ai posé des sorts de protection et de repousse-moldu sur la pièce où j'étais, mais très vite, je me suis laissée prendre au piège. J'avais peur de ces moldus, mais ils me donnaient des trucs qui me faisaient oublier tout … Je regrette George, tout ce j'ai fait.

Le Weasley ne dit rien, et se contenta de caresser ses cheveux tout en embrassant son crâne. Il était là maintenant, et il ne la laisserait plus jamais seule. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, il allait prendre soin d'elle, et tout irait pour le mieux.

* * *

 **Voilà donc pour ce chapitre ...**

 **Satisfaits de ce qu'il s'y passe ? Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à cela ?**

 **J'espère que le prochain chapitre vous plaira, à la semaine prochaine !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Hello !**

 **Je sais pas vous, mais moi, je suis submergée par le boulot !**

 **Même si j'avance un peu moins dans l'écriture, je n'oublie pas l'histoire et je continue à écrire des morceaux, donc pas d'inquiétude ;)**

 **J'ai remarqué que vous étiez moins nombreux à lire, l'histoire ne vous plait / intéresse plus ?**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Il attendit quelques jours, avant de tenter de faire un nouveau pas vers la guérison avec la jeune femme qui partageait à présent sa vie. Un soir, après avoir fait la vaisselle, il la rejoignit sur le canapé et lui proposa :

\- Je sais que tu ne veux voir personne mais … j'aimerai beaucoup que tu m'accompagnes à un repas chez mes parents … je n'aime pas te laisser seule tous les dimanches, et je pense vraiment que ça te ferait du bien de voir des gens.

\- Non.

La réponse était irrévocable, et pourtant, fidèle à lui-même, le rouquin ne se laissa pas démonter :

\- Lavande, tu sais que tu ne vas pas pouvoir fuir le monde extérieur éternellement ? Tu ne dérangeras personne si tu viens avec moi, au contraire, ma famille sera très heureuse de te voir …

\- Non.

Sentant que tous ses arguments pour la convaincre seraient vain, il opta pour une nouvelle stratégie pour la persuader :

\- S'il te plait, ne le fait pas pour toi, mais fais-le au moins pour moi et ma famille … Depuis la mort de … de Fred, ils s'inquiètent pour moi. Me voir heureux avec toi, et savoir que je prends soin de toi les rassurera, s'il te plait …

Il sentit bien qu'elle hésitait, mais finalement, elle chuchota :

\- Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas … s'il te plait, ne me force pas …

Bon, il aurait pu être fier puisqu'il avait gagné. S'il lui demandait, elle le ferait pour lui faire plaisir. Mais il avait bien compris aussi qu'elle le ferait à contrecœur, et cela ne lui serait absolument pas bénéfique. Alors il n'insista pas sur ce sujet. Il préféra tenter une autre approche :

\- Est-ce que je pourrais au moins faire venir quelques personnes ? Je pense que ça te ferait du bien de voir Harry, Ron et Hermione, peut-être même Ginny, Luna et Neville …

La jeune femme renifla, et se serra un peu plus contre lui en répondant avec dédain :

\- Luna et Neville me détestent parce que je me suis toujours moquée d'eux à Poudlard, ta sœur et Hermione me trouvent stupides et ne m'apprécient pas, Harry a certainement d'autres choses à faire surtout qu'on était pas amis, et je n'ai pas du tout envie de voir Ron.

Pour Ron, Luna et Neville, il comprenait. Son frère restait quand même son ex, et connaissant son mal être, il n'était pas étonné de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas envie de le voir, ce qui était logique. Il comprenait aussi que Luna et Neville n'étaient pas ses amis, et même s'il se doutait que les deux jeunes gens sauraient être gentils et amicaux avec Lavande, il n'avait pas envie de forcer les choses. Mais pour les autres, il n'était pas d'accord :

\- Ginny et Hermione ne te trouvent pas stupides ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, Hermione m'a réclamé plusieurs fois de tes nouvelles, et elle insiste pour venir te rendre visite dès que tu t'en sentiras prête. Quant à Harry, il apprécie toujours de revoir d'anciens camarades, et crois-moi qu'il serait heureux de te savoir en bonne santé. Bien sûr, la décision t'appartient, je ne te force à rien.

La blonde réfléchit un moment, laissant s'installer un silence paisible entre eux, et finit par demander :

\- Hermione veut vraiment me revoir ? Ce n'est pas pour se moquer de ce que je suis devenue ?

\- Ce serait bien mal connaître notre Miss-je-sais-tout. A vrai dire, elle se souvient de ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la bataille finale, et elle est sincèrement inquiète pour toi. Je pense qu'elle serait rassurée de voir que tu es en voie de guérison et entre de bonnes mains. Elle ne se moquera jamais de toi, et je n'envie pas celui qui aurait la mauvaise idée de la faire, parce qu'il devra subir la colère de notre héroïne nationale …

Lavande resta tout de même un peu sceptique, mais n'en fit pas part au rouquin. Après tout, elle ne connaissait déjà pas très bien à l'époque ses camarades, alors elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'avancer sur leur réaction. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envie de voir des gens. Mais en même temps, elle commençait aussi à prendre conscience que George avait raison, et qu'il la poussait sur la bonne voie. Donc elle savait qu'il faudrait bien un jour qu'elle aille dans ce sens-là, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas. Parce qu'elle avait une nouvelle motivation dans sa vie : celle de rester le plus longtemps possible auprès du Weasley, et peut-être même d'arriver à lui faire surmonter son deuil. Et c'est pour cela qu'après une longue réflexion, elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui et lui chuchota :

\- J'aimerai beaucoup que … tous les vendredis soir, on aille au cinéma, tous les deux …

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle devina son grand sourire quand il embrassa sa nuque en signe d'approbation. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui donner pour le moment. Avec le temps, elle espérait vraiment pouvoir lui offrir plus, mais elle n'était pas certaine d'y arriver.

.

S'il y a bien un moment que Lavande aimait dans sa journée de travail, c'était lorsque George fermait la boutique. Elle attendait dans l'arrière-boutique, observant sans qu'on la voit le rouquin encaisser les derniers clients jusqu'à ce que d'un coup de baguette, il annonce officiellement la fermeture grâce à un sort de son invention. Généralement, il la fermait vers 19 heures, ce qui laissait champ libre à Lavande pour faire les stocks et ranger la boutique. Elle adorait passer dans les allées vides mais colorés du magasin, regarder les inventions farfelues du jumeau, et s'imprégner de l'ambiance festive que dégageait l'endroit. C'était son petit plaisir à elle, un peu comme si l'euphorie des clients restait après leur départ, et l'ancienne Gryffondore s'en nourrissait d'une certaine façon. Le matin, ce n'était pas la même ambiance, plutôt le calme avant la tempête, et puis, elle était trop occupée avec la mise en rayon pour avoir le temps d'en profiter.

Cependant, elle fut désagréablement surprise lorsqu'un soir, juste avant la fermeture, une jeune femme traîna longtemps dans la boutique. George semblait ne rien faire pour que la cliente parte, et ça agaça encore plus la blonde de voir que le rouquin s'amusait de voir la cliente trouver des prétextes pour rester et lui demander conseils. Durant quelques secondes, elle pensa qu'elle était jalouse parce que George la laissait faire sans la repousser, jouant même un peu trop le jeu. Mais finalement, Lavande comprit que ce n'était pas ça. George était libre, il ne lui appartenait pas, et elle préférait presque qu'il trouve mieux qu'elle ailleurs parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le rendre heureux en lui donnant tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Non, ce qui provoquait tous ces sentiments en elle, c'était la fille en elle-même. Elle n'était pas plus que ça jolie, mais elle restait mignonne avec un certain charme. Elle tortillait une mèche de ses cheveux, se dandinait légèrement pour mettre ses formes en avant, et riait presque à chaque fois que George ouvrait la bouche. En fait, cette fille, c'était exactement elle si elle n'avait pas été attaquée. Et ça la mettait hors d'elle, pire, c'était insupportable de voir cette sorte de caricature d'elle-même. Ce qu'elle la trouvait stupide – et elle se trouvait elle-même stupide – sans parler du ridicule absolu de la situation.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'enfin la cliente partie et que George ferma la boutique, le jeune homme remarqua immédiatement l'air contrarié de sa compagne. D'habitude de bonne humeur, il nota qu'elle rangeait rageusement la boutique, et dans un silence de plomb. Lorsqu'il essaya de lui faire quelques blagues, elle ne fut absolument pas réceptive, et il décida de la laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent à la maison. Comme à son habitude, il passa dans l'arrière-boutique pour bosser un peu sur des projets d'inventions. Il tenta de briser la glace lorsqu'ils dînèrent, mais ce ne fut pas un franc succès. A vrai dire, il avait l'impression de se retrouver plusieurs semaines auparavant lorsqu'elle vivait encore dans son taudis et le fuyait à la moindre occasion. Après le repas, il expédia la vaisselle d'un coup de baguettes, et proposa à la jeune femme d'aller au cinéma :

\- On pourrait aller voir un film, même si on n'est pas vendredi ?

\- J'ai pas envie, je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me reposer.

Refusa-t-elle avant d'aller dans sa chambre en silence. George hésita un moment, retournant dans tous les sens la situation pour essayer de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle n'agissait pas normalement, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et même s'il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller lui demander directement ce qui n'allait pas, il finit par s'y résoudre. Il frappa à sa porte, et sans attendre de réponses, il entra :

\- Lavande, est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

Elle était avachie sur son lit, sur le ventre, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'avait entendu, et aussi se glissa-t-il à ses côtés sur le lit. Elle remarqua sa présence mais ne dit rien, alors il reposa sa question :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te contrarie ?

Comme à son habitude, elle hésita à lui répondre. Mais finalement, elle abandonna les armes et avoua sans honte :

\- C'est cette fille, celle qui est restée au magasin un peu trop longtemps …

\- Tu es jalouse d'elle ?

S'étonna-t-il, et la jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et resta calme un moment – malgré l'agitation en elle. Finalement, elle soupira :

\- Je déteste les filles superficielles. Parce qu'à cause de ça, je me trouve monstrueuse maintenant. A tel point, que je ne peux pas avoir de mari ni d'enfants. Je me trouve trop horrible pour ça, je … je ne veux pas imposer ça à ma famille, je ne pourrai pas le supporter. C'est quelque chose … auquel je n'aurai jamais droit.

\- Tu sais que c'est faux. Tu, enfin, je pense que ta cicatrice est en fait un prétexte. Tu ne veux pas être heureuse, et tu te sers de ça. Tu ne devrais pas.

\- Peu importe, ma décision est prise. Tu sais à quoi t'en tenir, et ce que je ne peux pas t'offrir. Je suis désolée George.

Le rouquin soupira, contrarié par cela, mais n'ajouta rien. Il savait pertinemment que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne saurait la faire changer d'avis. Et pourtant, dans son esprit germait déjà une idée. Quelque chose de simple – qui serait difficile à faire comme toujours avec elle – mais qui pourrait lui permettre d'avoir un peu de recul sur la situation et de mieux l'accepter. Il lui restait encore des cartes en main, et elles étaient importantes. Il resta un moment auprès de la jeune femme, réfléchissant aux stratégies qu'il pourrait mettre en place, et finit par se retirer pour la laisser se reposer.

.

Afin de ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, le jumeau la laissa tranquille quelques jours et ne revint pas vers elle sur sa contrarié et ses paroles. Il continua sa routine, et elle apprécia de reprendre leurs habitudes. Le magasin, les repas en tête-à-tête, le cinéma, tout se déroulait bien dans leur petite vie. Elle envisagea même de s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements grâce aux petites économies que son salaire lui permettait, mais elle changea bien vite d'avis quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle devrait sortir en plein jour pour aller les acquérir. A la place, George se contenta de lui glisser des catalogues que sa mère lui avait donné pour commander par hibou des vêtements. Il était heureux à l'idée qu'elle recommence à vivre normalement et à prendre soin d'elle. D'ailleurs, bien qu'il se sentait perdu, à chaque fois qu'il allait faire les courses, il tentait de lui ramener quelque chose : un shampoing qui sentait bon, un masque conseillé par une vendeuse … Lavande ne disait rien, mais il savait que ça lui faisait plaisir. Et puis, il voyait ça comme une occasion de monter en compétence dans le domaine des cosmétiques féminins – qui sait, il y avait peut-être quelque chose à développer pour sa boutique dans cette branche.

.

Doucement, un soir en rentrant du cinéma, le jeune homme lui prit la main et demanda :

\- Je vais aller voir mon frère Bill demain … je sais que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi au Terrier le dimanche, mais demain, il n'y aura que mon frère et sa femme.

Elle le regarda, surprise et incertaine de ce qu'il voulait dire, et il serra un peu plus sa main contre la sienne :

\- Je veux que tu rencontres Bill. Mon frère est … je pense, non, je suis sûr que le rencontrer te fera du bien.

\- George …

\- Non, ce n'est pas une demande. Même si tu ne veux voir d'autres personnes que moi, demain tu viendras. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

La question était stupide, parce que malgré leur début tumultueux, le jeune homme avait doucement mais sûrement acquis sa confiance. C'était malhonnête de jouer sur cette corde-là, et elle lui lança son traditionnel regard noir :

\- Tu n'as pas le droit …

\- Je sais. Mais tu ne crois pas que si j'insiste autant, c'est que je dois avoir mes raisons ? Si ça peut te rassurer, on partira quand tu le voudras. D'accord ?

Sa question n'en n'était pas vraiment une, Lavande le savait bien. C'était rare qu'il lui impose des choses de la sorte – surtout qu'il savait bien à quel point elle détestait cela – mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Après tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour elle, ce serait se montrer plus qu'ingrate de lui refuser cette petite visite. Déjà, il y a bien longtemps qu'il aurait pu faire venir des visiteurs ou lui imposer d'aller voir toute sa famille, et pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Alors c'est contrariée et résignée qu'elle termina sa soirée avec lui.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre ...  
**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Et surtout, pourquoi pensez-vous que George veut aller voir Bill et Fleur ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ? :D**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre (qui est un des premiers que j'ai écris, et un de mes préféré aussi), il y aura la rencontre entre Lavande, Bill et Fleur, et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :D**

 **A mercredi prochain ;)**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Hello !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir un jour de retard, mais j'avais oublié de vous dire que c'était ma rentrée hier, donc c'était compliqué pour moi de poster ...**

 **Bref, en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre avec cette première rencontre vous plaira :D**

 **Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Ils partirent en fin de matinée, en transplanant. Lavande ne connaissait pas la chaumière aux coquillages, et elle fut rassurée de voir la maison de petite taille au bord de la mer. L'endroit avait quelque chose de paisible, mais cela ne suffit pas à calmer l'angoisse qui l'habitait. C'était la première fois qu'elle verrait des gens depuis George, et c'était aussi effrayant que lors de sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre d'être prête. Mais la main de George dans la sienne la rassura, et elle le suivit sans résister jusqu'au petit cottage.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la petite maison, Lavande lança un coup d'œil incertain à George. Ils furent accueillis par Fleur, et Lavande fut encore une fois subjuguée par la beauté de la vélane. Déjà, à Poudlard, elle l'avait trouvé magnifique, avec ses merveilleux cheveux blonds – les siens étaient horribles à côté -, sa peau de pêche parfaite et ses magnifiques yeux d'une couleur incroyable. Mais là, avec son ventre de femme enceinte, elle était encore plus éblouissante que jamais, et c'était terrible pour Lavande. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi George avait tant insisté pour qu'ils viennent ici, Fleur était exactement tout ce qu'elle ne serait jamais : belle, aimée et bientôt mère. La française les salua avec chaleur, et assura à Lavande qu'elle était très heureuse de faire sa connaissance. Elle se retint de pleurer et lança de nouveau un regard au rouquin, mais cette fois, c'était un regard triste. George n'en tint pas compte et lui prit la main pour l'attirer dans le salon, tout en demandant à sa belle-sœur :

\- Bill n'est pas là ?

\- Si, il est allé chercher du bois dans la cabane, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Vous voulez du thé peut-être ?

Ils acceptèrent et s'installèrent sur le canapé. Sans laisser l'occasion à Lavande de se plaindre, le sorcier facétieux demanda à l'intention de la française :

\- Alors, comment se porte le bébé ?

\- Très bien, notre petite princesse est en pleine forme ! Est-ce que je t'ai dit que Teddy réclame tout le temps de venir ici ?

Fleur se leva pour aller chercher le thé dans la cuisine, et George se pencha sur l'oreille de Lavande pour lui expliquer :

\- Teddy est le fils du professeur Lupin, le loup-garou. C'est sa grand-mère et Harry qui s'en occupent, parce qu'il est orphelin … Et sinon, comment se porte Bill ?

Fleur revint à ce moment-là avec le thé et lui répondit en souriant :

\- Ho, très bien ! Il est impatient de rencontrer sa fille, comme nous tous. Je vous ai dit qu'elle était prévue pour le 1 mai ?

La future maman s'aperçu que son invitée n'osait pas la regarder, mais qu'elle fixait étrangement son ventre. Elle sourit et s'installa elle-aussi sur le canapé, avant de demander à la jeune femme :

\- Est-ce que tu veux toucher mon ventre ? Elle est calme pour l'instant, mais elle pourrait bouger …

Presque effrayée, Lavande refusa poliment, et ce, malgré l'insistance de la future maman. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un homme. Lavande fut frappée par la foudre quand elle le vit. Il avait la carrure typique des Weasley, grand, large d'épaules, assez bien bâti, et des cheveux roux en pagaille. Il semblait aussi bien plus âgé de George, mais il souriait également bien plus que le jumeau. Et surtout, il portait une énorme balafre sur sa joue gauche. Lavande aurait pu reconnaître cette cicatrice entre mille : c'était exactement la même que la sienne, la trace indélébile des griffes d'un loup-garou. Et pourtant, il souriait, et il avait presque l'air beau. Avec courtoisie, Bill fit comme s'il n'avait pas vu qu'elle le fixait, et il salua son petit frère et son invité :

\- Salut frérot, je suis content de te voir ! Et tu dois être Lavande, je suis heureux de te rencontrer …

\- Heu … oui, moi aussi, très heureuse.

Malgré elle, elle continua de le fixer, analysant chaque différence et point commun qu'ils avaient sur la joue gauche. Personne ne dit rien, la laissant faire comme on laissait une enfant découvrir quelque chose de nouveau, et ils se réinstallèrent sur le canapé. Après un moment de silence, Fleur finit par ouvrir la bouche pour dire à Lavande :

\- Quand Bill a été attaqué par Greyback, nous étions tout juste fiancés. La première chose que m'a demandé Molly, c'était si je voulais toujours l'épouser. J'ai trouvé cette question tellement stupide, que ma seule réponse a été « bien sûr, je suis assez belle pour deux ! ». J'étais en colère, parce que Molly sous-entendait que je n'aimais Bill que pour son physique, ce qui n'a jamais été le cas. Et même après son accident, j'ai toujours trouvé mon époux beau et séduisant. Cette cicatrice ne l'a pas rendu moins beau ou moins désirable.

Il y eut de nouveau un moment de silence, avant que Lavande n'ose demander :

\- Et vous avez décidé d'avoir un bébé ? Ce n'est pas risqué ?

\- Ça ne l'est pas. Le professeur Lupin a eu un fils en parfaite santé, je te l'ai déjà dit Lavande, avoir un bébé n'est pas risque dans votre cas.

\- George a raison. Je n'ai pas été contaminé par la lycanthropie. Notre bébé sera en parfaite santé, et il n'aura aucun risque d'être lycan. Seules les morsures sont dangereuses.

A la façon dont Lavande dévisagea Bill, George su ce qui l'agitait encore. Pour elle, c'était un fait de pouvoir mettre au monde un bébé en bonne santé. Mais c'était autre chose que d'élever un bébé en se pensant monstrueux. Il échangea un regard avec sa belle-sœur qui comprit le message, et ils se levèrent sous prétexte d'aller chercher des biscuits. Bill sourit à son invitée qui semblait songeuse, et il se pencha pour lui dire :

\- Est-ce que tu penses que je ne devrais pas devenir père ?

\- Non. Je veux dire, vous avez l'air tellement heureux tous les deux …

\- Mon « accident » a été terrible. Mais notre vie ne s'est pas arrêtée pour autant. Nous avons toujours eu des projets ensemble, et rien ne nous empêchera de les réaliser. Ce n'est pas cette vulgaire cicatrice qui m'empêchera d'être heureux avec ma femme et ma famille. Au contraire, je suis fier de montrer au monde que j'ai participé à cette guerre pour que nos enfants aient un monde meilleur. Pas toi ?

La blonde était gênée, mais cela la plongea dans la réflexion. D'une certaine façon, il avait raison. Tout comme George, Harry, Hermione, et bien d'autre, c'était une preuve qu'elle s'était battue pour améliorer le monde. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à en être fière, c'était au-delà de ses forces :

\- Tu n'as pas peur que ton enfant ait … peur ?

Bill sourit avec compassion, comme s'il comprenait très bien le sens de son questionnement, et il n'hésita pas à répondre :

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Je ne vais pas élever ma fille comme ça. Les gens ont peur et se moquent de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, surtout si on n'assume pas qui on est. Moi, je suis fier de celui que je suis et de ce que j'ai fait. Je veux être un superhéros pour ma petite princesse, comme tous les parents, et je pense que je le serai. Ou au moins, jusqu'à sa crise d'adolescence.

Plaisanta-t-il, ce qui eut le mérite d'arracher un petit sourire à la blonde. Voyant que George et Fleur ne revenaient pas, Bill finit par dire sincèrement à Lavande :

\- George m'a dit que tu n'arrivais pas à t'accepter depuis que tu as été attaqué. Franchement, tu devrais arrêter de te torturer avec ça. Peu importe ce que tu penses, tu restes une très belle femme. Et les Weasley seront toujours là pour toi. Je pense que George t'apprécie beaucoup. En tout cas, merci, parce que grâce à toi, il a arrêté de ressasser son deuil … Tu devrais arrêter de réfléchir et juste vivre ta vie avec lui, ça vous ferait du bien à tous les deux.

Elle lui sourit timidement en rougissant, mais ne répondit rien. C'était vraiment très gentil de sa part, et elle était sincèrement touchée par ses paroles. Évidemment, elle rêvait de pouvoir faire comme lui, d'avancer, mais elle savait que c'était encore au-dessus de ses forces. Mais ça ne faisait rien. Parce que le futur papa venait de lui redonner beaucoup d'espoir nécessaire, et elle allait se battre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Pour elle, mais aussi pour George. Parce qu'il était devenu le soleil de sa vie, et qu'il méritait qu'elle se batte pour eux.

Fleur et George revinrent peu de temps après, et le reste de l'après-midi fut paisible. Ils discutèrent beaucoup de la future petite Weasley, et Lavande se sentit assez à l'aise pour discuter un peu de sa vie chez les moldus. Elle n'aimait pas en parler, mais là, elle tachait de se concentrer uniquement sur les choses positives qu'elle avait découvertes, comme la technologie. Ensuite, Fleur leur parla de la France, ce qui fit rêver la jeune Brown, et ils se quittèrent sur la promesse de la française qu'après son accouchement, elle inviterait tous les Weasley et Lavande chez elle en France, pour découvrir son beau pays.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'appartement de George, le jeune homme su que cette visite chez son frère avait bouleversée l'ancienne gryffondore. Elle semblait plongée dans une profonde réflexion, et il la laissa cogiter pendant qu'il préparait le dîner. Elle ne dit pas un mot lorsqu'ils passèrent à table, et finalement, il la rejoignit sur le canapé après avoir fini la vaisselle. Elle semblait vraiment très loin, et un moment, George douta que cette visite lui ait réellement fait du bien. Mais elle finit par tourner la tête vers lui et plonger ses yeux café dans les siens. Comme à son habitude, elle ne dit rien, alors il parla pour deux :

\- Tu sais, j'ai entendu ce que Bill a dit, et il a raison. Tu es belle Lavande, et tu n'as pas besoin de potion, maquillage ou soin miracle pour l'être. Et tu es importante pour moi. Tu as donné un nouveau sens à ma vie, alors que je pensais être perdu après la mort de … Je suis heureux d'avoir croisé ta route.

Il glissa sa main sur sa joue gauche, et comme à son habitude, elle se dégagea à son contact. Mais elle ne lui lança pas de regard noir, alors il glissa son autre main sur sa joue droite, et cette fois, elle ne se déroba pas. Elle pencha même légèrement la tête, appréciant visiblement la douceur de ses doigts sur sa peau pour la première fois. Saisissant sa chance, il glissa son autre main dans son cou, évitant soigneusement son visage et sa cicatrice, pour la rapprocher un peu de lui. Lavande le laissa de nouveau faire sans le repousser. Il lui adressa un petit sourire, qu'elle lui rendit timidement, comme une enfant.

.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, silencieux, se regardant avec tendresse et tant d'autres émotions, sans bouger d'un cil. Finalement, ce fut Lavande qui brisa ce moment magique en frottant doucement son nez contre le sien. Elle avait fermé les yeux, et George comprit très bien ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Sans hésiter, il s'avança lentement vers elle. Tout en langueur, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles pleines de la jeune femme, et l'embrassa. Le baiser fut léger comme une plume, leur laissant le temps de découvrir un nouveau flot d'émotion. George ne voulait pas brusquer sa vis-à-vis, alors il attendit. Enfin, Lavande commença à bouger ses lèvres contre les siennes, lui donnant à son tour un baiser. Rien n'avait d'importance à cet instant, sinon que leur peau l'une contre l'autre, et la chaleur de leur étreinte. Toujours avec patience, George réclama l'accès à sa bouche du bout de la langue, et de bonne grâce, elle le lui accorda.

Toujours avec une infinie délicatesse, le rouquin la fit basculer en arrière en même temps qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Il sentit ses petites mains s'agripper à sa nuque, et les siennes quittèrent son visage pour aller s'accrocher à sa taille. Elle répondait à ses baisers avec une ardeur qu'il ne soupçonnait plus chez elle. Mais elle était en vie, et elle se battait, il le sentait plus que tout, et c'était absolument formidable. Pris dans l'élan du moment, il quitta ses lèvres pour retirer son t-shirt, et elle en gémit. Il reprit ses lèvres avec envie, alors que déjà elle explorait son torse du bout des doigts. Cette fille le rendait définitivement fou, ce qui était incroyable après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Encouragé par ses réactions positives, il s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise. Elle ne dit rien, gémissant contre ses lèvres, et quand il commença à caresser sa peau, elle enroula automatiquement ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Il commençait à sentir l'excitation monter, aussi bien chez lui que chez elle. Il quitta ses lèvres, lui arrachant un faible grognement de protestation, et descendit dans son cou, puis sur sa poitrine. Elle se cambra légèrement, prête à l'accueillir encore plus près, alors il continua son chemin jusqu'à son nombril. Sa peau était trop pâle, et ses os étaient saillant sous sa peau, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. Lavande était vraiment magnifique, et il était persuadé qu'elle le serait encore plus quand elle irait mieux. Avec un peu de soleil, quelques kilos en plus, et surtout, un sourire, elle serait la plus belle des femmes pour lui. En tout cas, il s'évertuerait de faire en sorte qu'elle soit de nouveau heureuse. Parce que ça le rendrait heureux, il en avait la certitude absolue.

.

Lorsqu'il remonta pour l'embrasser, la jeune femme sembla reprendre ses esprits, et elle détourna la tête vers la gauche. George ne lui en voulu pas, et il déposa un baiser sur son front pour lui montrer qu'il serait toujours là, à ses côtés. A présent les larmes aux yeux, Lavande garda la tête tournée vers sa cicatrice, et expliqua en sanglotant :

\- Je suis désolée George, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois, et que tu vois encore ma cicatrice, c'est au-delà de mes forces.

\- Ta cicatrice ne me dérange pas Lavande, tu es magnifique …

\- Mais elle me dérange. Et je ne peux pas supporter l'idée qu'on … et que tu vois ma cicatrice durant l'acte. Je ne suis pas prête à me mettre à nue devant toi. Je suis désolée.

Elle retenait difficilement ses larmes, s'en voulant terriblement, même si ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. George se glissa à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, évitant soigneusement de lui rappeler son côté gauche du visage :

\- Ça ne fait rien Lavande. Tu n'es pas prête, et je comprends. Il n'y a pas de problème.

Ils restèrent longtemps vautrés dans le canapé, juste l'un contre l'autre dans le silence de l'appartement. Parfois, ils avaient besoin de calme. Et c'était une de ces fois-là.

Suite à ce premier contact entre Lavande et le couple Weasley, la relation entre la jeune femme et le jeune homme évolua. Pour n'importe qui, cela n'aurait eu l'air de rien d'exceptionnel. Mais pour George, c'était tout son monde qui était chamboulé : Lavande avait spontanément des gestes affectueux envers lui. Lorsqu'ils allaient au cinéma, elle ne lâchait pas sa main jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent se coucher. Le soir, quand il cuisinait, elle restait assise sur le plan de travail et l'observait faire en souriant. Et surtout, il n'était pas rare qu'elle vienne d'elle-même se blottir contre lui, sur le canapé. Généralement, elle finissait par s'endormir et George aussi, profitant de l'affection de la jeune femme.

.

Pourtant, George n'osait pas prendre d'initiatives. Souvent, il avait envie de l'élancer, voire même de l'embrasser, mais il se retenait. Il n'était pas certain de savoir si elle le laisserait faire et l'accepterait, alors pour ne pas menacer leur équilibre fragile, il ne tentait rien. La seule dérive qu'il se permettait, c'était de l'observer à son saoul lorsqu'elle dormait contre son épaule. Même si elle ne le croyait pas, elle était vraiment magnifique. Il adorait ses pommettes roses, son petit menton pointu, ou encore ses longues boucles blondes qui tombaient en cascades jusqu'à ses hanches. Quelques rares fois, elle attachait ses cheveux en chignon ou en queue de cheval pour ne pas être gênée lorsqu'elle travaillait, et George adorait ça. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle était la plus belle : elle était tellement concentrée sur sa tâche qu'elle en oubliait sa cicatrice. Pour George, ça n'avait jamais été un problème, parfois même il oubliait qu'elle avait une balafre sur sa joue, mais elle jamais. Par contre, elle semblait ne même pas remarquer sa mutilation à lui, passant même quelques fois distraitement ses mains dans ses cheveux roux et effleurant sans s'en apercevoir son oreille amputée. C'était un paradoxe qu'il avait du mal à saisir, mais qu'il acceptait. Tant qu'elle restait prêt de lui, il serait probablement prêt à accepter beaucoup de choses.

.

Comme toujours, une nouvelle vint de nouveau troubler leur paix. En effet, George reçut le samedi suivant un courrier qui le contraria grandement. Lavande, qui l'avait observé lire son courrier, remarqua qu'il froissa la lettre et la jeta aussitôt. Il la rejoignit à table – ils étaient en train de petit-déjeuner – et garda les sourcils froncés sans dire un mot. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, la blonde le tira jusqu'au canapé, et se calant dans ses bras, elle chuchota :

\- Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Du courrier qui te contrarie tant.

Le rouquin soupira et pour une fois, il comprit ce qu'elle ressentait quand les rôles étaient inversés. Il n'hésita cependant pas une seule seconde à lui confier le contenu du courrier :

\- Dans deux semaines, ce sera le 2 mai. Comme l'an dernier, j'ai reçu une invitation du Ministère à venir célébrer la fête de la victoire.

Il vit qu'elle hésitait à lui demander s'il comptait y aller, alors il enchaîna :

\- Je n'y suis pas aller l'an dernier. En fait, j'ai passé ma journée au cimetière, sur la tombe de … de Fred. Je ne l'ai pas dit à ma famille, pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je célèbrerai ce jour, alors qu'il … qu'il y a eu tellement de drames et de peines.

La blonde hocha doucement la tête, parce qu'elle comprenait tout à fait ce qu'il ressentait. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer à quel point la perte de son jumeau était douloureux pour le rouquin qui partageait sa vie, et elle était vraiment désolée de ne rien pouvoir faire pour soulager sa peine. Elle aussi, elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de célébrer cette victoire. Tout comme lui, elle avait perdu sa vie ce jour-là, alors son humeur était tout sauf festive.

.

La journée s'écoula lentement, tous deux bien silencieux mais profitant tout de même de la présence de l'autre. Lavande lisait un livre que George lui avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt, alors que le jeune homme travaillait sur le plan de financement de ses prochaines expériences. Enfin, il essayait de travailler, mais son esprit était beaucoup trop préoccupé par les futures célébrations du 2 mai. Il était décidé à ne pas y aller. Surtout qu'il se doutait bien que Lavande ne voudrait pas non plus sortir ce jour-là, et il était hors de question qu'il la laisse seul. Sa famille était au courant qu'il vivait avec la jeune femme et qu'elle travaillait pour lui, mais en dehors d'Hermione, Bill et Fleur, personne ne savait ce qui lui était arrivé et dans quel état de syndrome post-traumatique elle était. Il n'avait pas envie de leur dire, parce que ça ne les concernait pas vraiment et que c'était aussi le choix de Lavande. Bien sûr, Harry, Ron et Ginny lui avaient posé des questions sur leur ancienne camarade, mais il était resté évasif, et Hermione avait toujours protégé ses arrières. Mais du coup, souvent, sa famille insistait pour qu'il l'amène avec lui pour manger au Terrier, et ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il refusait avec tant de virulence. Ils ne comprenaient pas que la décision ne lui appartenait pas vraiment. Mais il ne se plaignait pas, parce qu'il savait qu'ils ne pensaient pas à mal et qu'au contraire, ils étaient heureux qui ne soit plus seul. Dans tous les cas, il comptait absolument éviter de parler de ce qu'il ferait pour les célébrations du 2 mai, afin de ne pas les inquiéter et surtout de ne pas être harcelé pour qu'il participe.

.

Avec surprise, après le dîner, il constata que Lavande avait prévu de l'aider à se relaxer. Elle le tira en silence dans sa chambre, et lui demanda de retirer son t-shirt et de s'allonger sur le ventre. Il obtempéra et se laissa faire pendant qu'elle tentait de lui faire un massage pour l'aider à se détendre. Ce n'était pas un massage professionnel, mais ce n'était pas le plus important : le fait qu'elle lui propose signifiait déjà beaucoup pour lui, et ça lui suffisait amplement. Lorsqu'elle acheva son massage, Lavande prit conscience de l'ambiance qu'elle avait créé sans s'en apercevoir : la lumière était tamisée, la chambre embaumait d'une douce odeur d'huile de massage, et George était proche d'elle, torse nu …

Elle rougit malgré elle lorsqu'il se redressa pour s'assoir face à elle :

\- Merci beaucoup Lavande, ça m'a vraiment fait du bien …

Pour appuyer ces dires, il glissa timidement sa main contre sa joue droite pour la caresser. Elle hésita un instant, mais décida de se laisser faire. L'atmosphère entre eux, ainsi que la faible lumière la faisait se sentir bien et en confiance. Ses cheveux cachaient sa cicatrice, alors elle pouvait se laisser un peu aller pour une fois. Elle avait conscience qu'elle se permettait certaines libertés avec lui, et qu'il n'attendait que son accord pour lui aussi se laisser aller. Elle avait envie de le laisser faire, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête et elle ne voulait pas tout détruire entre eux alors que ça commençait à peine. Incertaine, elle se pencha vers lui et comme la dernière fois, frotta son nez contre le sien. Le sourire de George se fit éblouissant, comme s'il n'attendait que ça, et il joignit ses lèvres aux siennes.

Sans s'en apercevoir, ils basculèrent entièrement sur le lit et leur échange s'enflamma petit à petit. La main dans ses cheveux blonds, George ne quittait plus les lèvres de la jeune femme, savourant chaque caresse de sa langue avec bonheur. Sans s'en rendre compte, il caressait son dos et ses hanches, alors qu'elle approfondissait leur échange. Malgré la chaleur de leur corps, ils restaient sages, presque chastes, s'embrassant sans urgence et avec tendresse. Leurs mains aussi se faisaient timides, mais ils étaient en accord. Après un long échange de baisers, le couple se sépara avec douceur pour se contenter de rester élancé l'un contre l'autre dans le lit. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

.

Sans qu'ils n'en prennent vraiment conscience, Lavande abandonna petit à petit la chambre de Fred pour passer toutes ses nuits dans le lit de George. Si dans la journée, les gestes d'affection se faisaient rares, il était rare qu'ils passent une soirée sans s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes, un peu comme une tradition qu'ils attendaient impatiemment tous les jours. Si physiquement, il n'y avait pas d'autre rapprochement entre eux, ce n'était pas le cas émotionnellement. Ils communiquaient souvent d'un simple regard, et certains sourires en disaient beaucoup plus long que de grands discours. N'importe qui d'extérieur à leur relation aurait pu voir la complicité forte entre eux, et les liens qui se créaient.

Malgré tout, à l'approche de la date fatidique du 2 mai, certaines tensions invisibles apparurent sans qu'ils n'en n'aient vraiment conscience. En effet, George était souvent tendu, stressé, et Lavande le ressentait bien sans réussir à lui changer les idées. Elle aussi était stressée. Elle avait peur que George la laisse seule, qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle et qu'il parte. C'était irrationnel, mais elle était terrorisée par l'idée d'être un jour abandonné par le rouquin. Même si elle avait eu énormément de mal à le laisser entrer dans sa vie, elle sentait bien qu'il était devenu indispensable et ne supporterait pas la vie sans lui. C'est ainsi, l'angoisse montante, qu'ils s'approchèrent de la date fatidique.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !  
**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? La rencontre avec Bill et Fleur ?**

 **Que se passera-t-il pour le 2 mai ? Vont-ils aller à la célébration ?**

 **Et le rapprochement entre George et Lavande, vous aimez ? :D**

 **La semaine prochaine, je suis en séminaire, donc ça risque d'être compliqué de poster pour moi, donc je vous dis à dans 2 semaines ! :D**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Hello !**

 **Je vous avais prévenu que la semaine dernière je ne pourrai pas poster, et en effet, j'ai eu des journées beaucoup trop chargées ...**

 **Mais comme aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, je poste un peu en avance ;)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours autant, bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Alors que la lumière du jour commençait à percer à travers les rideaux de la chambre, le couple ne bougea cependant pas. Ils étaient allongés, Lavande dans les bras de George, et ne bougeaient pas. Leur respiration était tranquille, et même s'ils étaient éveillés, c'était comme s'ils dormaient. Il régnait dans la chambre une atmosphère paisible, et cette bulle semblait être leur havre de paix. Cependant, lorsque les chiffres défilèrent et que le réveil afficha neuf heures moins vingt, Lavande osa parler :

\- Tu ne dois pas partir ?

\- Non.

La réponse était sans appel, et la jeune femme soupira de soulagement. Aujourd'hui, on était le 2 mai 2000, et tout le monde sorcier fêtait les deux ans de la victoire. Afin de célébrer dignement l'évènement, comme ça avait déjà été le cas l'année précédente, le Ministère et Poudlard organisaient un grand rassemblement dans l'enceinte de l'école. Bien sûr, ils étaient invités. L'année précédente, l'invitation de Lavande s'était perdue, puisqu'elle n'était plus dans le monde sorcier et que personne ne savait comment la contacter. Quant à George, il avait pleuré dignement sur la tombe de son frère la perte de toutes ces vies si chères. Il n'était pas d'humeur à faire la fête, surtout quand cela ne faisait que tout juste un an qu'il avait été séparé de son âme sœur. Et aujourd'hui, il n'était pas plus disposé à faire la fête que les autres jours. Non, aujourd'hui, il avait beaucoup mieux à faire. Comme de rester avec Lavande, dans ce lit, juste l'un contre l'autre. Elle lui tournait le dos, mais il devinait qu'elle était bien, et peut-être même qu'elle souriait contre lui.

Ils restèrent longtemps élancés sur le lit, sans avoir besoin de se dire quoi que ce soit. La présence de l'autre leur suffisait, pas besoin de plus. Bien sûr, Lavande repensait à cette terrible bataille qui l'avait tué deux ans plus tôt, et Fred était omniprésent dans leur esprit. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement de toute façon.

.

Mais ils furent interrompus par un hibou qui cognait avec vivacité la fenêtre de la chambre. Ils l'ignorèrent un moment, mais finalement, George finit par se lever pour récupérer son courrier, alors que Lavande protestait en serrant son oreiller :

\- Non, laisse ça dehors, s'il te plait …

Sans l'écouter, George parcouru la lettre en vitesse, et un sourire illumina son visage parsemé de taches de rousseur quand il annonça :

\- C'est une lettre de Bill. Fleur a accouché tôt ce matin, ils sont à l'hôpital avec le bébé. Ils insistent très lourdement pour que tu m'accompagnes leur rendre visite.

Elle releva son regard sur lui – tout en prenant soin de toujours bien cacher sa cicatrice avec le coussin – surprise par l'invitation, et le fixa incertaine. George lâcha la lettre et retourna sur le lit pour la prendre dans ses bras et chuchoter dans ses boucles blondes :

\- Bill a écrit que tout le monde était déjà venu voir le bébé. Il n'y aura pas trop de monde, ma famille est partie aux célébrations. On sera tranquille …

Elle frotta son nez contre le sien, et il devina qu'elle allait accepter. Elle faisait toujours ça quand elle n'osait pas l'embrasser, et il adorait. Comme il s'y attendait, elle finit par accepter sans difficulté et elle enfila son sweat de Quidditch avant qu'ils ne partent. Depuis qu'il lui avait prêté, elle ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter, comme s'il la protégeait du regard des gens.

Ils arrivèrent à St Mangouste qui était désert en ce jour de célébrations. Le 2 mai était un jour férié chez les sorciers, et tout le monde participait aux nombreuses fêtes données à travers le pays. George demanda le numéro de la chambre de sa belle-sœur, et ils montèrent voir les jeunes parents. Quand ils entrèrent, ils virent Bill assis à côté du lit de Fleur, avec le bébé contre son torse, alors que la jeune maman les regardait avec bienveillance. Lavande s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, comme si ce spectacle l'effrayait, et avec douceur, George glissa sa main dans la sienne pour la tirer à l'intérieur. Elle resta contre son épaule, n'osant pas approcher le couple, et quand la française les vit, elle sourit :

\- Je suis contente que vous soyez venus ! N'est-ce pas Bill ?

Le papa se releva en faisant attention à bien tenir sa fille, et sourit :

\- Oui, nous sommes heureux de pouvoir vous présenter notre petite Victoire.

\- Très bon choix de prénom.

Affirma George en souriant, tout en regardant un peu mieux le bébé. A son côté, Lavande semblait tétanisée, comme si ce petit être l'empêchait de bouger et même de respirer. George le remarqua et serra un peu plus fort sa main, avant de passer son bras autour de ses épaules :

\- Regarde comme elle ressemble déjà à Fleur, elle a ses pommettes, non ?

Les jeunes parents portèrent un regard bienveillant sur la jeune femme, et elle se sentit tout de suite un peu plus à l'aise. Elle observa la petite fille dans les bras de son père, et à n'en pas douter, elle était déjà magnifique. Une vraie petite merveille, et ça serra le cœur de Lavande. Elle ne pourrait jamais avoir ça, et pourtant, elle en avait rêvé quand elle était encore à Poudlard. Quand elle sortait avec Ron, elle s'était imaginé une ribambelle de petits rouquins courant de partout, avec des tâches de rousseurs de partout. Maintenant, l'image de George lui effleurait l'esprit, mais elle la repoussait avec force parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'y aurait pas le droit. Pas la peine d'espérer quelque chose qui ne se produirait jamais, ça ne faisait que la blesser un peu plus. Et puis, pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'elle le laisse la toucher.

.

Ils restèrent encore un peu, et finirent par laisser les jeunes parents se reposer. Cette journée avait dû être épuisante pour eux, et de toute façon, George sentait que Lavande ne voulait pas s'attarder à la maternité. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, et il comprenait tout à fait qu'elle veuille rentrer à présent. Déjà, elle avait accepté de venir ce qui était bien, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus. Ils quittèrent donc l'hôpital et rentrèrent directement à l'appartement de George. Comme une automate, Lavande se dirigea dans la chambre du jumeau solitaire et se recoucha toute habillée dans le lit. George retira ses chaussures et lança un sort sur sa cuisine pour préparer une omelette, avant d'aller la rejoindre. Depuis quelques temps, elle ne dormait que dans son lit, refusant presque de retourner dans la chambre qu'il lui avait donné. Mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune homme.

Il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas de son côté du lit. D'habitude, elle se mettait sur le côté gauche du lit, dos à lui, pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir sa cicatrice. Mais là, elle était à droite du lit, la cicatrice toujours cachée, mais de façon à pouvoir être face à lui. C'était rare, il savait qu'elle détestait qu'il la regarde, mais quelque fois elle cédait et lui laissait tout le loisir l'observer. Souriant, il se glissa de l'autre côté du lit et regarda la magnifique jeune femme qui était face à lui. Elle lui sourit timidement, et il posa sa main sur sa taille.

.

Après un moment à juste se regarder, la jeune femme avança et recommença à frotter son nez contre le sien. Elle ressemblait à un lionceau quand elle faisait ça, et George ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était trop craquante ainsi. Doucement, il glissa sa main dans sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui pour un doux baiser. Elle ne refusa pas et joignit sa langue à la sienne avec passion. C'était sa façon à elle de lui montrer qu'elle tenait à lui, faute de mots qu'elle ne pouvait pas prononcer. Elle n'était pas très démonstrative, contrairement à l'époque où ils étaient encore à Poudlard, mais les rares fois où elle se laissait aller, le rouquin en avait des hippogriffes dans le ventre.

A sa plus grande surprise, elle le fit basculer sur le dos pour grimper sur lui, et il ne cacha pas sa surprise en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Il aurait aimé ouvrir les yeux, mais il n'osait pas, de peur qu'elle le repousse. Elle tenait son visage entre ses mains, l'embrassant avec une ardeur rare, et il lui rendait chaque sentiment. Naturellement, leurs mains glissèrent sur leurs corps, se caressant timidement avant de passer sous les vêtements trop encombrants. Ils se calmèrent un instant, frottant leur nez l'un contre l'autre et soufflant de leur respiration saccadée par la passion des derniers instants.

Mais Lavande ne voulait pas s'arrêter là. Elle était bien décidée à offrir à son homme l'attention qu'il méritait, parce qu'elle tenait à lui et voulait lui montrer. Elle reprit ses lèvres et se colla un peu plus à lui, lui offrant tout le loisir de la toucher. Ce qu'il fit, retirant religieusement son pull avant de passer délicatement ses mains sur sa peau. Lavande soupira de bonheur, savourant les frissons qu'il lui procurait, et retira son pull à lui-aussi. Le rouquin lui avait toujours plu, mais il lui plaisait encore plus quand elle sentait à quel point il la désirait. Des fois, le matin, quand elle se réveillait, elle avait l'impression de ne plus être défigurée quand elle voyait comment George la regardait. Alors là, elle repoussait le plus loin possible d'elle ses pensées, se concentrant uniquement sur eux.

Attendant son approbation, le Weasley descendit embrasser sa poitrine. Elle gémit de plaisir, et colla son bassin contre le sien. Elle sentait sa virilité s'éveillait contre son aine, et ça avait quelque chose de satisfaisant qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis bien longtemps. Comprenant qu'elle était d'accord, il déboutonna son jean et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Aussitôt, elle commença à trembler, et ne sachant si c'était d'appréhension ou de froid, le jeune homme la serra contre lui tout en rentrant sous la couette. Lavande était encore fragile, et il ne voulait pas la brusquer ou lui faire du mal. Elle se serra contre lui, mais très vite, elle recommença à frotter son nez contre le sien. Cette fois, le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de rire, et cela décrocha un sourire à la jeune femme. Bien sûr, il lui donna un long baiser, tout en reprenant son exploration du corps de la jeune fille. Elle ne resta pas en reste et fit de même, allant jusqu'à la braguette de son vis-à-vis. Il gémit un peu plus fort contre sa peau, et elle n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'entreprendre de lui retirer son pantalon.

.

A présent en sous-vêtements tous les deux, leurs baisers se firent de plus en plus langoureux. La blonde caressa les abdos de son petit-ami, avant de glisser sa main jusqu'à son caleçon. Aussitôt, George lâcha sa clavicule pour gémir :

\- Par Merlin, Lavande …

Elle allait commencer à le caresser encore plus fort, quand elle s'aperçu qu'il la regardait en souriant. Sans faire exprès, son autre main glissa dans ses mèches rousses, et elle arriva sur son oreille mutilée. Aussitôt, elle le repoussa et bascula sur le côté pour lui tourner le dos. C'était encore trop tôt pour elle, elle n'était pas prête. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit. Elle était triste, et en colère contre elle-même, alors elle sanglota :

\- Ne me regarde pas George … S'il te plait …

Elle se replia sur elle-même, tremblante, mais George ne la lâcha pas, la gardant fort contre lui. Il tenta de passer une main apaisante dans ses boucles blondes, mais la jeune femme se débattit, tentant d'échapper à sa prise. Il la tint encore plus fort, et après avoir crié plusieurs fois, elle arrêta de s'agiter. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle se retourna et se blottit contre son cou tout en suppliant :

\- Ne me regarde pas … Je veux pas que tu me vois, s'il te plait … Je suis tellement …

\- Belle. Lavande, tu es magnifique. J'ai rarement vu une femme aussi belle que toi. Il n'y a rien d'horrible chez toi, au contraire, tu es merveilleuse, forte, courageuse, et incroyablement sublime. J'aime tout chez toi …

Il continua encore et encore de lui répéter à quel point il la trouvait merveilleuse, et même si elle refusait de l'écouter, elle finit par se calmer et s'endormir dans ses bras, épuisée par toutes ses émotions. C'était terriblement difficile et douloureux pour George d'affronter ce genre de situation. Parce qu'avant, il n'avait pas ce problème avec Fred, ils étaient jumeaux, miroir l'un de l'autre, et se croyaient sur parole. Mais Lavande, elle, elle refusait d'accepter de se voir avec son regard à lui. Cette fichue cicatrice indélébile monopolisait son attention et sa vie, au point que ça l'empêchait de vivre. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se voir comme lui la voyait ? Lavande était beaucoup plus forte que ce qu'elle ne le pensait, et si seulement elle pouvait se voir comme lui la voyait … C'était frustrant, et dur. Mais George n'abandonnerait pas. Elle méritait d'avoir quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'elle, et il était trop attaché à elle pour la laisser tomber.

.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut chaotique. Lavande se réveilla en pleurant, après un cauchemar qui la ramenait deux ans plus tôt. Elle s'était dégagée des bras du Weasley et avait foncé aux toilettes pour se cacher. George n'avait pas très bien dormi lui aussi, surveillant la blonde toute la nuit et repensant sans cesse à tout ce qu'il avait perdu durant cette guerre. Quand sa Gryffondore avait claqué la porte de la salle de bain, il avait soupiré. Puis, il avait enfilé un pyjama – ils étaient restés en sous-vêtements -, avait pris un peignoir et était allé frapper à la porte :

\- Lavande, ouvre-moi s'il te plait …

\- Va t'en !

Il soupira de nouveau et se laissa glisser contre la porte, fatigué par cette courte nuit :

\- Lavande, s'il te plait … tu dois avoir froid, laisse-moi au moins te donner quelque chose de chaud.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se saisit rapidement du vêtement avant de refermer derrière elle. Il n'avait vu que sa main, et nerveusement, il se passa une main dans les cheveux :

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'ouvrir ?

\- Parce que je suis un monstre ! Tu devrais te trouver une fille qui te mérite et qui pourra te donner ce que tu veux ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

A présent furieux comme jamais, George se releva et frappa violemment sur la porte :

\- Lavande ! Ouvre cette porte tout de suite !

Il recula, et entendit le bruit du verrou à travers les sanglots de la jeune femme. Immédiatement, il ouvrit la porte et alla élancer la blonde :

\- Écoute-moi bien Lavande : je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Jamais. Et je me fou que tu ne sois pas une fille comme les autres, et tout le bordel. Je suis amoureux de toi. Pas d'une autre. Tu es la seule dans mon cœur, et tu le seras toujours. Je ne veux que ton bonheur …

Elle s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, et il lui rendit son étreinte, heureux qu'elle ne le repousse pas après cette crise. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, mais d'une toute petite voix, elle dit :

\- Ce n'est pas juste que tu m'aimes … Je ne pourrais pas t'offrir tout ce que tu souhaites George. On n'aura pas d'enfants, pas de mariage, on ne partira pas en vacances …

\- Lavande, tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas encore compris. Tu n'as pas à te punir. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse, et je compte bien faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu le sois. S'il le faut, je vais vendre ma boutique, et me lancer dans des recherches de potions. Je vais trouver une potion qui fasse disparaître ta cicatrice, comme ça, tu seras enfin heureuse, si c'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse !

\- Non ! S'il te plait, ne dis pas ça George …

Recommença à pleurer la jeune femme, sans pour autant le lâcher. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa pour la première fois d'elle-même, avant de le fixer :

\- Ne vend pas ta boutique, c'est ton rêve, celui que tu avais avec Fred … Ne fais pas ça, ça te rendra malheureux …

Avec tendresse et douceur, il glissa sa main sur sa joue gauche et caressa pour la première fois sa joue. Contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne le repoussa pas, mais ferma cependant les yeux, comme pour essayer d'oublier qu'il touchait son hideuse balafre. Il déposa un baiser son front et la prit par la taille :

\- Je veux te rendre heureuse Lavande. Et si pour ça, il faut que je trouve un remède miracle, je le ferai. Fred l'aurait fait pour moi, et je l'aurais fait aussi pour lui.

Elle respira lentement, tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade, et ferma les yeux. Si Bill y était arrivé, pourquoi elle aussi elle ne pourrait pas réussir à surmonter le drame de sa vie ? Même George avait survécu à la mort de son jumeau, alors elle devait en être capable elle aussi. Quand elle parvint enfin à se calmer, elle soupira et frotta son nez contre celui du rouquin :

\- Je vais reprendre ma vie en main George, je te le promets. Je vais aller mieux, pour toi, et pour nous, et ça ira.

\- Je veux juste que tu ailles bien.

Affirma le Weasley. Elle recula et hocha positivement la tête. C'en était assez de ne pas vivre à cause de cette foutue cicatrice. L'apparence ne faisait pas tout. Bien sûr, il y aurait des obstacles sur leur route, mais ils ne s'arrêteraient pas pour autant. Ce ne serait pas toujours facile, mais ils étaient prêts à lutter. C'était une promesse muette qu'ils se faisaient, et aussi le début de quelque chose de nouveau, qui promettait un avenir beaucoup plus lumineux au couple.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !  
**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Les réactions de Lavande ? Le comportement de George ?**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ! ;)**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Hello !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Je suis contente que l'avancement entre George et Lavande vous plaise (bon, en même temps, c'est le but de cette histoire ^^)**

 **J'avoue que ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas beaucoup eu le temps d'écrire, je suis vraiment débordée, surtout que je sens que cette histoire touche à sa fin (pas pour vous mais pour moi ^^) ...**

 **Heureusement, j'ai encore quelques chapitres d'avance, donc pas de panique ;)**

 **On se retrouve donc pour un petit chapitre tout simple, qui j'espère, vous plaira :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Le mois de mai fut un mois qui passa relativement rapidement, laissant place à un mois de juin déjà très chaud et qui annonçait un été vraiment étouffant. Un soir, alors qu'ils avaient abandonné l'idée d'aller au cinéma comme à leur habitude – il leur arrivait de ne pas trouver de film qui suscite leur envie – George proposa tout de même à la jeune femme :

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de voir des gens, mais j'aimerai beaucoup que tu m'accompagnes au restaurant.

Sachant qu'il aurait forcément des arguments – elle ne le connaissait que trop bien – elle ne dit rien et attendit.

\- Je voudrai t'emmener dans un petit restaurant moldu, où on ne croisera personne qui puisse nous connaître … C'est un endroit avec peu monde et de lumière, on y sera tranquille et personne ne nous dér …

\- D'accord.

Il la regarda, surpris et incertain d'avoir bien entendu. Il avait l'habitude qu'elle oppose plus de résistance, alors il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, en dehors de l'incrédulité qui le prenait :

\- Vraiment ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête, confirmant ce qu'il n'osait pas vraiment imaginer. Alors il lui sourit de toutes ses dents, et lui tendit la main pour le transplanage d'escorte. Ils n'arrivèrent pas loin de King's Cross, sur Eversholt Street, rue très animée à cette heure-ci. George resserra la pression de ses doigts sur les siens, conscient qu'ils y avaient un peu trop de monde pour la blonde. Dans sa tête, Lavande ne pensait qu'à se focaliser sur ses pas, pour essayer de ne pas voir tous les gens qui l'entouraient et qui la voyaient. Elle savait qu'on fixait son visage, et ça la dégoutait toujours autant. Heureusement, ils n'eurent qu'à parcourir quelques mètres, et enfin ils arrivèrent. La jeune femme resta en retrait derrière le rouquin, alors qu'un serveur les conduisait à une table. Là, elle prit le temps de découvrir l'endroit où sa moitié l'avait emmené : c'était un charmant petit restaurant, à l'ambiance très tamisée, et sans aucun doute très romantique. En fait, elle avait eu raison de lui faire confiance, parce que l'endroit était parfait. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, et ils étaient assez isolés pour ne pas qu'elle se sente épiée. C'était plus éclairé qu'une salle de cinéma, mais elle s'y sentait tout aussi à l'aise. Elle s'aperçu alors que George la regardait, les yeux brillants :

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien. Je suis juste heureux.

\- Heureux ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis avec toi. Et que tu vas bien, alors c'est génial.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à sa joie débordante. Elle aimait savoir qu'elle pouvait parfois le rendre heureux, et ça la rendait heureuse d'y parvenir. Plus que tout, elle avait l'impression d'être normale, et d'avoir une vie d'une banalité terriblement apaisante. Oui, pour une fois, elle n'avait pas du mal à oublier sa terrible déformation, et elle n'avait pas besoin de se forcer. Ils commandèrent, et passèrent la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Sincèrement, ils passèrent un très bon moment. C'était une tendance qui devenait de plus en plus régulière, et ils souhaitaient vraiment tous les deux que ça ne s'arrête pas.

.

Après le dîner, ils décidèrent de faire quelques pas dans la rue à présent beaucoup moins peuplée. Ils firent quelques pas main dans la main, riant des blagues du jeune homme sans se soucier des regards qui se tournaient vers eux. Mais soudain, la jeune femme s'arrêta. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, George n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question que déjà, elle avait passé ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassait. Surpris mais heureux de cet élan d'amour, il répondit à son baiser en la serrant contre lui. Après plusieurs minutes d'échange intense, leur lèvre se détachèrent, et leur front s'appuyèrent l'un sur l'autre. George soupira de bonheur et glissa sa main sur la joue droite de sa petite-amie :

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de particulier pour mériter autant de ta reconnaissance ?

Elle secoua la tête, et se contenta juste de sourire de manière énigmatique. Elle ne lui dit rien, et lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, elle se contenta de l'attirer dans la chambre pour dormir blottie contre lui. Sa place favorite, qu'elle n'aurait échangé pour rien au monde.

.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent paisibles pour le jeune couple. Lavande tentait de faire des progrès dans sa guérison, et bien que ce soit difficile, le fait que George l'épaule à chaque étape lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Par exemple, il l'avait accompagné lorsqu'elle avait décidé de se rendre dans le Londres moldu en plein jour. D'abord, ils étaient allés au cinéma, puis, plusieurs fois, ils étaient allés au restaurant. Ils avaient même été dans des boutiques, plusieurs fois, mais c'était à chaque fois une épreuve qui demandait à Lavande plusieurs jours pour s'en remettre. Plusieurs fois, Bill et Fleur avaient proposé qu'ils viennent leur rendre visite et voir la petite Victoire, mais Lavande préférait attendre encore un peu avant d'être de nouveau confrontée au nourrisson. George était d'une patience sans nom, se retenant toujours lorsqu'il sentait que leurs étreintes allaient trop loin, ne lui mettant jamais la pression lorsqu'elle tentait de faire quelque chose de nouveau et l'accompagnant à chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin. De même, elle restait un soutien pour lui. Ils avaient – ensemble – entièrement vidé la chambre de Fred, et réfléchissaient à redécorer la pièce. Ils avaient décidé d'en faire un bureau où George pourrait travailler sur ses inventions.

Cependant, bien qu'ils sachent pertinemment que cela devrait arriver, Lavande n'acceptait toujours pas d'accompagner George voir sa famille. Hermione insistait souvent auprès du jeune homme pour avoir le droit de venir leur rendre visite, mais la blonde refusait à chaque fois. Les Weasley se faisaient de plus en plus pressant auprès de George, passant même parfois à la boutique, espérant découvrir la jeune femme qui partageait sa vie, en vain. Cela énervait le jumeau, mais il n'en laissait rien paraître, conscient que sa famille ne pensait vraiment pas à mal.

Alors qu'il était à la boutique, George reçut un hibou que Lavande réceptionna. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de lire son courrier, mais cette fois-ci, le hibou ne voulu pas repartir, attendant visiblement une réponse. C'était une heure d'affluence à la boutique, et il était hors de question qu'elle y descende. Alors, à contrecœur, elle décida pour la première fois de sa vie de lire le courrier du jeune homme. Elle était très mal à l'aise à l'idée de faire ça, mais si c'était vraiment important, elle prendrait sur elle d'aller à la boutique pour donner la lettre au rouquin.

.

Elle fut prise au dépourvu par la lettre qu'elle découvrit. C'était un message de Bill, apparemment une réponse à la correspondance qu'il entretenait avec son frère. Le courrier n'était pas très long, mais il serra le cœur de la jeune femme :

« _George,_

 _J'imagine à quel point la situation doit être délicate. Mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il faudra beaucoup de temps à Lavande pour accepter sa cicatrice, comme tu en as besoin pour accepter la disparition de notre frère. Et même si je sais que tu fais tout pour l'aider et qu'elle t'apporte un certain équilibre, je pense que vous devriez réaliser tous les deux qu'il est important que vous ne vous refermiez pas sur vous-même. Nous sommes là pour vous aider et soutenir, c'est ce que fait la famille, j'espère que tu le sais …_

 _Toujours est-il que ma proposition tient toujours : Fleur et moi serions ravis de vous recevoir quelques jours voire quelques semaines à la maison. Il n'y aura personne d'autre que nous, et des vacances au bord de la mer pourraient être bien plus bénéfiques que tu pourrais l'imaginer. La chaumière a quelque chose d'apaisant, et vous accueillir nous ravirait._

 _Fais-moi parvenir ta réponse rapidement, et comme d'habitude, informe Lavande que nous aimerions beaucoup la revoir, ne serait-ce que pour boire un thé._

 _Bill_ »

Elle replia la lettre et la laissa sur la table. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, et elle avait surtout peur de ne pas tout savoir. Elle se doutait que George ne lui disait pas tout sur sa vie, notamment sur sa famille puisqu'elle refusait toujours de les voir. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il coupe les ponts avec les siens, ou qu'il se sente obligé de passer du temps avec elle plutôt qu'avec eux. Elle se sentait vraiment mal, parce que c'était injuste. Et en même temps, elle réalisait aussi qu'elle n'était pas aussi seule qu'elle le pensait. Même si elle avait déjà rencontré Bill et Fleur et qu'elle se sentait un minimum à l'aise avec eux, elle s'apercevait à peine qu'ils pouvaient être un vrai soutien pour elle. En fait, ils étaient déjà là, sans qu'elle ne le sache. Et heureusement, elle avait lu cette lettre, et elle pouvait maintenant ouvrir les yeux.

.

Lorsque George rentra à l'appartement, il fut incroyablement surpris de voir que des valises l'attendaient. Ne se départissant pas de son humour, il lança à l'intention de sa moitié :

\- Alors ça y est, tu as décidé de me virer de chez moi ?

Ignorant pratiquement la blague – ou du moins ne paraissant pas y réagir – la blonde vint lui prendre la main :

\- Je sais que tu sacrifies beaucoup pour moi. Et je ne vaux pas le prix que tu paies. C'est trop cher. Et je me doute que ta famille doit aussi te manquer.

\- Donc ? Tu me chasses chez mes parents ?

\- Non. Je … tu dois passer du temps avec ta famille.

Le jumeau aperçu du coin de l'œil la lettre de Bill et fit immédiatement le rapprochement. Sans hésiter, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui :

\- Lavande, ma place est avec toi … Tu fais partie de ma famille, et je n'irai nulle part sans toi. C'est compris ?

Il s'aperçu qu'elle pleurait, alors il l'embrassa avec douceur, tentant de lui montrer à quel point il tenait à elle. C'était plus que ça, elle faisait partie de sa vie, aussi simplement que ça. Tout comme Fred représentait la première moitié de sa vie, la jeune femme représentait l'autre moitié de sa vie, c'était une certitude absolue. Il recula pour la regarder avec tendresse – comme à son habitude, elle détourna légèrement la tête pour cacher son mauvais côté – et il lui assura :

\- On peut aller à la chaumière aux coquillages ou chez mes parents. C'est comme tu veux, et quand tu veux. Mais c'est surtout ensemble, d'accord ?

Emue, la jeune femme approuva d'un hochement de la tête. Elle garda sa main serrée dans la sienne, et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres :

\- Je pense … qu'on pourrait aller quelques jours chez ton frère ?

\- D'accord. Je vais lui écrire pour lui dire qu'on viendra la semaine prochaine. Le temps que j'embauche quelqu'un pour me remplacer à la boutique …

Elle lui adressa un sourire resplendissent et enfouit de nouveau son visage dans son cou. Son odeur était apaisante et sécurisante, et elle savait qu'elle allait avoir besoin de courage pour réussir à aller vivre ces quelques jours chez Bill et Fleur.

.

Ils comblèrent les derniers détails et préparèrent leurs affaires pour leurs petites vacances. Malgré le stress que tous deux ressentaient avec force, ils restaient convaincus que c'était la meilleure solution pour eux. Et Bill avait répondu à leur courrier en leur confirmant qu'ils étaient vraiment très heureux de les accueillir pour la semaine, d'autant plus que le couple y voyait l'occasion d'avoir des babysitters gratuitement et déjà sur place. Ils partirent par transplanage, et arrivèrent devant la chaumière aux coquillages. Comme la dernière fois, Lavande fut frappée par la paisibilité de l'endroit.

Ils longèrent les vagues, et arrivèrent à l'entrée de la maison. Ils frappèrent, et ce fut un Bill avec une barbe de trois jours qui vint leur ouvrir :

\- Hey, salut vous deux ! Rentrez vite, le temps commence à se couvrir et je crains qu'une tempête se prépare …

Ils entrèrent, et Bill leur expliqua tout en les conduisant à l'étage :

\- Fleur fait une sieste avec la petite, mais elle sera contente de vous voir. On vous a préparé une chambre éloignée de celle de la petite, comme ça vous serez tranquille …

Il leur montra la chambre en question : c'était une jolie petite chambre dans les tons jaune, qui donnait une jolie vue sur la plage, et d'où on percevait le doux son des flots caressant la côte. Rien n'était aussi apaisant que ce son, et Lavande fut très heureuse d'avoir fait le choix d'accepter ces vacances. Même la couleur vive de la chambre avait quelque chose de paisible, qui lui donnait envie de s'étendre et de juste écouter la respiration régulière de George. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme s'appliqua en quelques coups de baguettes de ranger toutes les affaires qu'ils avaient emporté. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il alla élancer par les hanches et déposa un baiser sur son menton :

\- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

\- Je crois que … oui. En fait, je pense que c'est l'endroit parfait, c'est là qu'on devrait être. Je ne regrette pas qu'on soit là.

Il lui sourit à pleine dent, et proposa en montrant la fenêtre :

\- Est-ce qu'une balade sur la plage te tenterait ?

Ravie qu'il lui propose, elle accepta avec joie d'aller se promener au bord de l'eau. Ils descendirent donc et quittèrent la chaumière pour faire quelques pas dans le sable. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient des flots, ils quittèrent leurs chaussures et savourèrent le contact avec le grain du sable et la morsure de l'écume sur leur peau. Ils ne dirent rien, écoutant le cri des mouettes et l'agitation de la mer, jusqu'à ce que le tonnerre tonne. Comme l'avait prédit Bill, le temps commençait à se gâter, et une tempête estivale s'annonçait. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de rentrer qu'une averse s'abattit par eux, les forçant à rentrer en courant se mettre à l'abri.

.

Ils passèrent un moment juste dans leur chambre, au chaud sous la couette. Même si on était en été, le temps était aussi changeant que les humeurs du bébé qu'ils entendaient pleurer et rire cinq minutes plus tard. Après s'être réchauffés, ils décidèrent de descendre rejoindre le couple qui pouponnait auprès du feu de cheminée. Dès que Fleur vit le jeune couple, elle sourit et arrêta de bercer sa fille :

\- Venez vous réchauffer, le temps ne va pas s'améliorer avant plusieurs heures …

Ils s'installèrent à leur côté, et après quelques secondes de calme elle proposa :

\- Est-ce que vous voulez la prendre, le temps que j'aille faire un biberon ?

\- Je viens t'aider …

Ajouta Bill, pendant que sa femme mettait l'enfant dans les bras de la jeune femme. Immédiatement, Lavande lança un regard de détresse à son petit-ami, mais George refusa de prendre la petite fille dans ses bras :

\- C'est à toi qu'ils l'ont confié, moi, je la vois à chaque fois que je vais au Terrier.

\- Je te déteste.

Il avait souris et passé un bras par-dessus ses épaules, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'en pensait pas un traître mot. Même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle était heureuse de tenir dans ses bras le bambin, et ça l'apaisait de voir qu'elle en était capable. Fleur et Bill revinrent rapidement et lui donnèrent un biberon chaud pour qu'elle le donne à la petite. Lavande était vraiment mal à l'aise, mais Fleur se tenait à ses côtés et lui expliquait comment faire, l'aidant à réajuster sa position ou à déchiffrer les babillements du nourrisson. Une fois nourrie, l'enfant commença à somnoler, et la jeune maman alla la coucher. Pendant ce temps, Bill demanda au jeune couple :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu pour ces vacances ?

\- A vrai dire, pas grand-chose, je pense qu'on va juste ne rien prévoir et profiter.

\- Parfait, dans tous les cas, on est là si vous avez besoin …

Confirma l'aîné des Weasley, visiblement enchanté de recevoir son frère et l'ancienne Gryffondore. Ils restèrent un long moment près du feu, à discuter de tout et de rien, avant de préparer le repas.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **C'est un chapitre tout doux et tout calme, mais je ne garanti pas que les prochains le seront ... ;)**

 **On se retrouve mercredi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre !**


End file.
